Tying the Nott (Traduction)
by nessajana
Summary: Traduction de Tying the Nott (ShayaLonnie) Dans un monde post-war où Hermione est amie avec Draco et la plupart de ses amis sont en couples avec d'anciens Serpentard, Hermione est célibataire. Qu'importe, quand l'ancien Mangemort, Theo Nott est mourant, Hermione va l'épouser pour le sauver. (HG/TN, DM/LL, HP/DG, RW/PP, GW/BZ) Rating M (language, violence et scènes sexuelles) EWE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Les personnages intrigues et situations ne sont pas la propriété de l'auteur (ShayaLonnie) et elle ne fait aucun profit dessus.

(Moi non plus, du coup ;_;)

Warning: Rated M pour langage, violence et scènes sexuelles explicites

Explications préliminaires: (par **ShayaLonnie** )

Beaucoup doivent savoir que j'ai une obsession malsaine pour Theodore Nott (il est la perfection) et on m'a demande plusieurs fois d'écrire une histoire Hermione/Theo. Pendants de brèves périodes de blocage pour _Presque Toujours Pur_ (1), **Fluffpanda** (2) et moi avons ressassé quelques idées pour une fic Mariage Law. Ceci  n' est pas une fic Marriage Law mais apparemment ce qui ressort quand vous bavardez avec votre Bêta pendant 12 pages de notes pour essayer d'aboutir à une fic Marriage Law et que finalement, vous prenez une tangente sauvage (3).

(1) (en français dans le texte) (une autre fic de ShayaLonnie)

(2) La bêta pour le texte original

(3) Je pense que ça veut juste dire une idée tangente, et euh. Improbable?

Changements par rapport à l'histoire de base: Remus, Sirius et Fred sont vivants. (Tonks aussi). Même s'ils ne sont pas présents dans cette fic (qui sait?), ils vivent tout du long. La majorité de ce qui s'est passé entre la fin de la guerre et le moment où l'histoire prend place est racontée à travers des flashbacks en _italique_ mais fondamentalement, je voulais faire une histoire où le drame de Serpetards vs Gryffondor post-guerre était passé et résolu; **bluecurls** raconte de manière GENIALE ce genre de choses et je voulais vraiment jouer avec des pairings Serpentards/Gryffs. Cette histoire est écrite principalement pour le fun, mais naturellement, comme je suis un monstre brandissant des Horcruxes (Imagé, non?), il y aura beaucoup de parts tristes et déprimantes. Il n'y a pas de fin réelle à cette histoire et pas de grand méchant vilain à combattre.

Juste une de ces fics où on regarde comment la relation se développe et la vie se passe. (d'ailleurs est-ce que tout le monde a lu _The Die_ et _After the Sea_ de **Colubrina**? Allez faire ça.)

* * *

 **Tying the Nott**

Chapitre Un

* * *

 **5 Mars 2004**

-"Granger."

Hermione leva les yeux vers le blond Serpentard assis de l'autre côté de la table alors qu'il lui parlait, remarquant la façon dont il carra les épaules et ajusta sa posture. C'était quelque chose qu'elle l'avait vu faire pendant des réunions au Ministère quand il savait qu'il devait se préparer pour une discussion, spécifiquement lorsqu'elle était difficile. Ce genre de posture envers _elle_ n'était jamais bon signe mais elle ne formula pas ses observations, lui permettant de dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire.

-"Tu te souviens que tu me dois la vie?" demanda-t-il. "Je veux percevoir ma dette."

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, le fixant incrédule et curieuse de savoir de quoi il pouvait bien parler. "Je ne te dois pas ma vie, Malfoy.", elle insista sans détourner le regard du sien. Détourner le regard, lui avait-il-dit une fois, des années plus tôt était un signe de faiblesse.

Ils ne travaillaient tous les deux dans le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques que depuis six mois -lui dans la section bêtes, elle dans la section êtres- lorsque Remus, nouveau chef de la D.R.C.C.M. les avait mis ensemble sur une affaire impliquant un loup-garou suspecté de garder une chimère comme animal de compagnie.

Draco avait affirmé que gesticulations et regard pénétrant étaient la manière à adopter mais tout ce qui lui échut fut une porte claquée au visage et une menace impliquant la pleine lune suivante. Quand le Lycanthrope rouvrit la porte pour parler à Hermione, elle abaissa le regard et pencha la tête de côté, exposant son cou et se soumettant à l'homme sur son propre territoire; soudainement, ils furent admis à passer la porte.

Les êtres étaient sa spécialité.

La _chimère_ de l'autre côté… elle frémit à ce souvenir, un qui ne devait jamais être amené devant Malfoy parce qu'il avait la fâcheuse habitude de jubiler à son évocation. C'était la première fois qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et pas la dernière, même si elle l'avait sauvé autant de fois. C'était devenu un jeu au fil des années. Un jeu que Harry et Ginny trouvaient amusant. Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione n'invoquait pas immédiatement la dette pour faire faire à Draco quelque chose de mortifiant. Il était difficile d'expliquer à un homme marié à Pansy Parkinson qu'être sous la coupe d'un Serpentard n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle recherchait, quelque chose que lui avait fini par aimer au fil des ans.

Hermione tapota de son index le rebord de son gobelet de café où la serveuse avait inscrit incorrectement son prénom sur le côté au marqueur noir. "La dernière fois que _tu_ as sauvé _ma_ vie, était il y a trois ans quand je suis tombée de ce balai sur l'affaire du dragon à Berwickshire et je t'ai rendu _ça_ un mois plus tard quand Dolohov s'est échappé d'Azkaban et s'est pointé chez toi." lui rappela-t-elle.

Il agita sa main en l'air, de cette suffisance qui tira un reniflement à Hermione, balayant ses mots.

-"Honnêtement, quel genre de sorcière est incapable de voler sur un balai?" demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

Elle retint le grognement dans sa gorge, consciente qu'il la provoquait à dessein.

 _-"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peut être amie avec lui," disait souvent Ron_

 _-"Au moins, la vie n'est pas ennuyeuse," répondrait-elle._

 _Ses deux meilleurs amis riraient et Harry demanderait inévitablement "Quand est-ce que nos vies ont déjà été ennuyeuses, Hermione?"_

Elle était heureuse de remarquer que ses aventures, ces jours-ci consistaient en une occasionnelle rencontre pour un café avec d'anciens Mangemorts, calme par opposition aux combats en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Là encore, toutes les quelques années, les fugitifs restants se montraient, comme Dolohov l'avait fait trois ans plus tôt quand Hermione s'était arrêtée au Manoir Malfoy pour discuter d'une affaire qui avait atterri sur son bureau.

-"Tu ne te souviens pas?" demanda-t-elle au blond. "J'enquêtais sur la disparition d'un autre de ces animaux invisibles de ta femme parce que tu - en tant que mon énorme épine personnelle dans le pied - avais vraiment rempli un rapport."

Malfoy roula des yeux. "J'ai juste été un mari aimant et serviable et je ne pouvais pas enquêter dans ma propre maison"

-"Ta femme est folle quand il s'agit de ce sujet et tu le sais! Diggory ne savait même pas ce que des bon sang de nargoles, et comme c'était _ta_ bon sang de maison, c'est _moi_ qu'il a envoyé voir. C'était très embarrassant d'expliquer la situation sans faire penser qu'on avait perdu l'esprit pour laisser Luna dire des choses pareilles."

 _-"Tu sors avec_ Malfoy _?!" avait hurlé Ginny lorsque leur amie Serdaigle avait été surprise devant Honeydukes main dans la main avec le Prince de Serpentard alors qu'ils flânaient dans le village pendant le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard suivant leur retour pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. La plupart, comme Harry et Ron avaient choisi de refuser de retourner à l'école mais Hermione était catégorique: elle y retournerait; spécialement depuis que le Professeur McGonagall lui avait donné le poste de Préfè!te-en-Chef._

 _Malheureusement, elle devait partager une salle commune avec le Préfet-en-chef -Draco Malfoy- qui commença à sortir avec son amis deux semaines après le début du trimestre._

 _-"Luna, sa famille t'a retenue captive chez eux!" avait dit Ginny, essayant de comprendre quand, exactement, le couple avait réglé leurs évidentes différences et trouvé assez de points communs pour bâtir une relation dessus._

 _Luna -que Dieu la garde- avait souri à Ginny et Hermione, et leur avait dit que lorsqu'elle était dans les donjons du Manoir Malfoy, Draco lui avait amené du gâteau. Du gâteau! "Ca a dû être un sacré gâteau" avait murmuré Hermione et Draco et Luna avait tous les deux souri d'une manière qu'Hermione avait prié les dieux pour que ce ne soit pas une blague sexuelle entre les deux._

-"Elle est excentrique, "dit Draco, défendant sa femme depuis deux ans. "Et oui, je me souviens que tu as sauvé ma putain de vie à ce moment, merci."

Il se renfrogna au souvenir d'Hermione arrivant au Manoir, lui la dirigeant hors du salon vers l'endroit où Luna avait vu les Nargoles pour la dernière fois, lorsque les balises l'avaient alerté que quelqu'un d'autre était arrivé. Malgré le fait que Draco avait essayé d'arranger les barrières magiques lui-même après que Lucius aît été envoyé à Azkaban, et que Narcissa avait déménagé en France, Antonin Dolohov, Mangemort en fuite avait réussi à s'introduire dans le Manoir Malfoy, seulement pour être arrêté par un sortilège de stupéfixion d'Hermione qui était arrivé dans son dos sans qu'il l'entende, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer d'infliger le sortilège Doloris à Draco pour entendre ses pas.

-"J'ai fait venir un Briseur de Sorts pour réinitialiser les barrières autour du Manoir après cet incident," dit Draco. "A ce sujet, et plus important, pour revenir à mon sujet original, je t'ai sauvé la vie il y a six mois quand nous avons été appelé pour ce truc avec les Moldus dans Londres. Tu étais attaquée et je _t'ai sauvé la vie_." dit-il, ajoutant de l'emphase à la partie "je t'ai sauvé la vie" de sa chanson et danse.

Elle arqua les sourcils. "Quel truc à Londres? Tu parles de Hyde Park?" demanda-t-elle avant de glousser à ce souvenir. "Quand un troupeau de canards est arrivé en se dandinant, que tu as crié à leur vue et m'a poussée dans l'étange?"

Draco tiqua. "Des Canards- _garous_ " _-Wereducks en VO-_

Hermione rejeta sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. "Les canards-garous n'existent pas. Tu as peur d'oiseaux cancannants, espèce d'imbécile." Elle gloussa. Même si elle avait été à profondeur de genoux et trempée dan un étang boueux, le souvenir de Draco Malfoy fuyant devant quelques petits oiseaux à la recherche de petites graines et de bouts de pains avait été mis de côté dans une ampoule, prêt pour une pensine à n'importe quel moment après une dure journée, si elle voulait un peu de réconfort.

-"Comment se fait-il que tu aies peur d'innoffensifs oiseaux?" demanda-t-elle lorsque ses gloussements diminuèrent. "J'ai vu des plaintes mal adressées sur mon bureau parce que ton misérable grand-duc essayait de chasser des hyppogriffes, dont tu as _aussi_ peur, et -"

-"D'abord," dit-il le ton amer alors qu'il l'interrompait, "les Malfoys n'ont peur de rien. Deuxièmement, tu laisse Bubo tranquille. Troisièmement, nous savons tous les deux que si les Malfoys _avaient_ peur de quelque chose -ce qui n'est pas la cas- j'aurais une putain de bonne raison d'avoir peur des hyppogriffes."

Il frotta inconsciemment une des cicatrices sur son bras où Buck l'avait attaqué en troisième année.

-"Et mon _loyal_ familier a tout à fait le droit de les chasser et… tu manques le plus important. Le plus important est que les canards-garous existent. L'un d'eux a tenté de t'attaquer, je t'ai sauvé la vie et maintenant, tu as une dette envers moi."

Hermione sourit mais roula des yeux. "Bon, malgré le fait que tu sois fidèlement à toi-même, très pénible, je suis intriguée par le fait que tu fasses _autant_ d'efforts pour obtenir une faveur de moi. Même si tu ne peux pas vraiment l'appeler faveur.

Il lui lança un regard noir. Un regard qui n'était pas intimidant à l'école et qui n'avait pas changé au fil des années. "Ce n'est pas une faveur" insista-t-il.

Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson et grimaça alors que le goût du café froid passa sur sa langue. Elle l'avala rapidement, alors qu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. "Attend, qu'est ce que tu entends par "A ce sujet"?"

-"A quel sujet?"

-"Tu a dit "A ce sujet" quand nous étions en train de parler de Dolohov passant au travers de tes défenses. Tu as dit "A ce sujet" et tu as commencé à babiller sur cette prétendue dette que je te dois."

-"Elle existe vraiment."

Hermione gémit alors qu'elle sentait sa patience s'épuiser. Elle regretta d'avoir prit un long repas mais il en avait gentiment demandé un, ce qui aurait dû être un indicateur à ce moment là qu'il attendait quelque chose d'elle et elle avait accepté. Une partie d'elle se demandé s'il prévoyait de lui demander d'être la marraine de son premier-né avec Luna. L'idée qu'elle serait choisie, préférée à Pansy, l'étourdissait suffisamment pour accepter l'idée de se lier d'une certaine manière à un Malfoy pour le reste de sa vie.

-"Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec Dolohov?" demanda-t-elle

-"Rien," dit-il et il la regarda comme si elle était stupide pour ne pas le suivre. "Ca a à voir avec le Briseur de Sorts."

-"Bill?"

-"Weasley?" Draco railla. "Pourquoi est-ce-que j'engageras un Weasley pour venir et foutre la merde dans mes barrières? Elles étaient _déjà_ cassées, je n'avais pas besoin de les voir devenir de qualité minable en plus. Les Weasley sont très mauvais dans à peu près tout ce qu'ils font."

Hermione renifla. "Je devrais dire à Ginny que tu as dit ça."

Draco, en homme intelligent qu'il était, eût la grâce de respecter la menace. "Très bien, pas _tout_ ce qu'ils font, la Rouquine a du talents avec les balles et un bout de bois entre les cuisses et elle m'a rapporté un bon paquet de Gallions au fil des ans. dit-il avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. "J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'elle faisait du Quidditch."

Hermione fit un bruit étouffé. "Je devrais dire à _Blaise_ que tu as dit ça."

-"De toute façon," dit Draco en haussant les épaules, "c'est une blague que je _lui_ ai emprunté. Le plus important, c'est que la Rouquine joue au Quidditch comme une pro, ce qui aide, puisqu'il apparaîtrait qu'elle en _soit_ une, mais Blaise dit qu'il ne peut pas manger quoi que ce soit que la sorcière cuisine par peur d'être empoisonné. Les belettes sont naturellement bonnes à _une_ chose et tout le reste est un potentiel merdier."

Hermione sourit, narquoise. "Tu admets que Ron est bon en quelque chose?"

-"Ouais, "acquiesce Draco, "baiser Pansy a l'air d'être un domaine dans lequel il a du talent."

Les deux partagèrent un rire gêné. Lorsque la guerre fût finie et qu'Hermione et Ron décidèrent de donner une chance à leur relation, il se passa moins de deux mois avant que leurs routes ne se séparent pour préserver leur amitié. Trois mois et une bouteille de Whiskey pur feu plus tard et Ron s'était réveillé dans une chambre du Chaudron Baveur à côté de Pansy Parkinson. Vers Décembre, quand la sorcière brune se pointa au Terrier avec une confirmation de grossesse de Sainte Mangouste, Molly frappa Ron avec l'édition matinale de la Gazette du Sorcier et invita Pansy à l'intérieur pour déjeuner et planifier un mariage.

-"Revenons à ton point, ou plutôt à _mon_ point," dit Hermione, oubliant déjà de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. "Bill est le meilleur Briseur de Sorts à Gringotts. Il a monté les barrières magiques autour de _mon_ appartement! Et du Terrier! Et chez Ron et Pansy! Et chez Harry et Daphné!"

" _-Tu savais que Blaise et Daphné étaient sortis ensemble à Poudlard?" avait demandé Ginny à Harry le soir où Daphné avait emmenagé Square Grimmauld. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour aider, et pendant que les garçons étaient dehors en train de prendre une pause avec quelques Bieraubeurres et que Daphné était à l'étage en train de montrer à Pansy comment elle avait prévu de redécorer la chambre, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient assises avec Harry dans la salle à manger pour regarder si on pouvait faire de la place dans la vieux placard de Chine pour l'héritage de Daphné._

 _-"C'est vrai?" demanda Harry." C'est bizarre."_

 _-"Que nos moitiés aient couché ensemble probablement la même année où_ nous _couchions ensemble? "demande Ginny dans un rictus_. " _Ouais, c'est un peu bizarre."_

 _-"C'est bizarre que vous d'eux soyez si extravertis devant moi," commenta Hermione alors qu'elle jetait une vieille assiette qui avait la devise des Black gravée en son cœur, la regardant avec amusement se briser dans la poubelle métallique._

 _Ce n'était pas bizarre du tout, pourtant. Une heure plus tard, quand tous les cartons furent mis de côté, Bill s'arrêta pour monter les barrières magiques autour de la maison et une fois qu'il fut parti, tout le monde s'assit autour de la grande table de la salle à manger pour dîner. Draco avec Luna assise sur ses genoux; Blaise et Ginny, dans la même position de l'autre côté de la table; Ron, essayant de d'installer Artie, son fils de 4 ans, sur sa chaise entre lui et une Pansy enceinte; et Harry et Daphné à l'autre bout, l'air positivement abrutis l'un de l'autre._

 _Et Hermione. Hermione était toujours là, aussi._

-"Et si j'achetais jamais un charmant _taudis_ pour moi, j'engagerais le Weasley-garou immédiatement." Draco sourit narquoisement alors qu'il parlait. "Mais j'ai un _Manoir_ et une très jolie et très enceinte femme à garder protégée. Si _mes_ barrières tombent, je m'attends à effectivement perdre quelque chose parce que, comme tu l'as si joliment formulé, Luna est folle et ses amis invisibles ne monteront pas la garde si quelque Mangemort vient frapper. admit-il. Personne ne veut briser les barrières du poulailler géant Weasley, Daphné a l'Elu à son moindre signe ou cri pour la protéger et la voix stridente de Pansy est meilleure que n'importe quel sort de Cridurut que j'ai jamais entendu. Fuck… "il grogna impatiemment. "Qu'est ce que je disais?"

-"A ce sujet."

-"Oui!" Il claqua des doigts." A ce sujet! Briseurs de sorts! Oui, j'ai engagé Theo pour réparer mes barrières."

Hermione le fixa, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il essayait de démontrer."Theo?", demanda-t-elle, le nom ne lui disant rien au premier abord. "Theodore _Nott_? Je ne savais pas qu'il était Briseur de Sorts" dit-elle, pensive. "Merde, je ne suis même pas sûre que je savais qu'il était toujours…" elle fit une pause quand elle leva les yeux et vit l'expression de Draco soudainement tendu à ses mots. "Ca va?"

Draco s'éclaircit la gorge et acquiesca brièvement, toujours tendu. "Theo n'est pas juste _un_ Briseur de Sorts. Il est le meilleur. Il travaille en freelance parce qu'il est tellement cher; même Gringotts ne l'embauchera pas à moins que leurs employés comme Weasley ne puissent briser les sorts."

-"Et ça a à voir avec ta fausse dette de vie parce que…?"

-"Elle est vraie."

-"Draco!" lâcha-t-elle

Draco sourit, narquois, clairement satisfait de briser son calme. "Tu savais que Theo a obtenu son diplôme avec la meilleure note de notre année?" il demanda innocemment, glissant un regard à son verre à moitié vide et remuant son contenu avec sa fine paille rouge en plastique. "Il est très intelligent"

Hermione rétrécit ses yeux. " _J'ai_ obtenu la meilleure note aux ASPICS", dit-elle, le corrigeant. "Et Nott n'est même pas revenu pour notre 8ème année."

-"Il a passé ses ASPICS par correspondance," dit Draco en haussant les épaules. "Il est aussi très riche. Et très beau. Ou c'est ce qu'on me dit. Luna dit qu'elle s'en est épris. Il a des cheveux sombres et des yeux bleus et elle dit que puisqu'il est plus grand que moi et…" il débita tout ça d'un ton moqueur et quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione en train de glousser, il s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je n'ai pas de complexe. Les sorcières pensent qu'il est bien foutu, restons en là."

Elle soupira et se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur la table et entrelaçant ses doigts. "Qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire?" lui demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai l'impression que c'est une introduction à un blind date? Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai l'impression que tu concurrences Pansy?"

-"J'en appelle à ta dette de vie" dit-il, son ton revenu à un sérieus absolu.

-"Je ne te dois aucune putain de dette de vie, Malfoy"

-"J'ai besoin que tu épouses Theo" lâcha-t-il.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Est-ce-qu'elle avait bien entendu? "Quoi?" dit-elle, le fixant de l'autre côté de la table, regrettant -et pas pour la première fois- d'avoir fait la trève avec le Serpentard après la fin de la guerre. Bien sûr, elle pourrait être amie avec des gens moins égocentriques et beaucoup plus stables que Draco Malfoy "Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as envoyé un sortilège de confusion? Est-ce-que Luna a refait ce thé étrangement fermenté? Tu sais qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir accès à un chaudron, particulièrement quand elle est enceinte. Drago, les fumées à elle seules pourrait causer tout un tas de problèmes prénataux qui -"

-"Granger" dit-il à nouveau, attrapant son bras de l'autre côté de la table pour obtenir son attention, lui coupant la parole. Le geste la fit paniquer. Draco ne touchait pas les gens. Correction. Draco touchait Luna avec affection, touchait ses amis Serpentards régulièrement avec une tape dans le dos ou un coup dans l'épaule et, quand ça dérangeait Ron, il câlinait Artie. Mais à moins qu'il ne soit en train de lui sauver la vie et la rattrapant de sa chute de balai ou en la poussant dans un étang pour échapper à des canards-garous, Draco ne touchait _jamais_ Hermione.

Elle glissa ses yeux là ou sa main la tenait. Elle était sûre qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pas remarqué, mais ses doigts avaient accidentellement balayé la cicatrice sur son avant-bras et elle le fixa intensément en le réalisant. _C'etait la raison_ pour laquelle Drago ne la touchait jamais. Ca lui rappelait. Il retira sa main rapidement.

"Tu m'effrayes un peu, Malfoy", murmura Hermione à la vue de l'inquiétude sincère dans son regard.

Il prit une respiration et dit finalement. "J'ai besoin que tu épouses mon meilleur ami parce que si tu ne le fais pas, il va mourir."

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Cliffie, méchant, je sais.

Note de la traductrice: Ow... Je me sens presque aussi méchante que ShayaLonnie en vous laissant sur ça :3

On part sur un chapitre par semaine, le mardi soir, ça vous va? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si vous avez déjà lu l'histoire originale :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Tying the Nott**

Chapitre Deux

 **5 Mars 2004**

Hermione le fixa depuis l'autre côté de la table. "Je te demande pardon?"

-"J'ai besoin que tu épouses Theo." Draco répéta sa demande -non _requête_. Fausse dette de vie et tout le reste.

Hermione acquiesca lentement "J'avais capté cette partie-là." dit-elle irritée. "Reviens à la partie 'ou sinon il va mourir' de la pire demande en mariage que la Terre aît porté."

Draco soupira et commença à tapoter le gobelet cartonné avec son ongle, un tic nerveux qu'il avait contracté des années plutôt quand ils sortaient dans des zones de l'Angleterre sorcière et que des gens reconnaissaient en lui l'ancien Mangemort. Peu de gens avaient le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, particulièrement lorsqu'il était avec elle, ou n'importe quel autre Gryffondor ou membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore avec qui il avait fini par devenir ami, grâce à Luna. Il n'en demeurait pas moins que le tic restait.

-"Theo est malade." dit-il, n'essayant même pas de faire ce truc que faisaient les Serpentards quand ils étaient préoccupés par quelque chse - de mettre un masque stoïque d'indifférence pour cacher les sentiments qui les rendaient vulnérables.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de se faire à l'idée que Malfoy était sincèrement préoccupé et qu'il lui permettait de le voir - ce qui était un miracle en soi. "Alors trouve lui un Médicomage, pas une femme." conseilla-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux de son gobelet en carton déchiré et lui jeta un regard agacé. "Tu pourrais ferer ta gueule juste une foutue minute?"

Hermione se renfrogna. "Désolée." dit-elle, se sentant sincèrement coupable. "Ton ami est vraiment en train de mourir?"

Draco acquiesca. "Oui, c'est une malédiction qui est en train de le tuer et sachant qu'il est un Briseur de Sorts et n'a pas trouvé comment se soigner, nous…" Il soupira et se frotta le front empoignant ses cheveux alors qu'il essayait en massant ses tempes, de chasser le mal de tête dû de toute évidence au stress. Instinctivement, Hermione farfouilla dans son sac et sortit une petite bouteille en plastique, l'ouvrant et tendant à Malfoy deux comprimés, reconnaissante lorsqu'il les prit de son plein gré, contrastant avec son habituelle remarque chaque fois qu'elle essayait "de l'empoisonner avec des absurdités Moldues".

-"Nous ne sommes pas optimistes." dit-il calmement après avoir avalé les analgésiques et bu le reste de son café froid en prenant soin de ne pas le faire tomber par les coins déchirés ou risquer de le renverser sur sa chemise de soie blanche.

-"Nous?" demanda Hermione.

-"Blaise le sait. Pansy et Daphné aussi," lui dit-il. "Nous le savons depuis un bout de temps."

Même si elle avait travaillé avec les êtres et Créatures Magiques pendant ces dernières années, elle se considérait bien informée sur les malédictions, puisqu'elle avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance à être la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. S'occuper de Magie Noire faisait d'une certaine manière partie du job. Alors, elle passa en mode recherche. "C'était quelque chose qu'il a touché? Je sais que les Briseurs de Sorts ont tout le temps affaire à des artéfacts de Magie Noire."

Draco secoua sa tête. "Non. Il a été maudit par quelqu'un."

"Tu peux trouver cette personne? Je sais que c'est une piste qui a peu de chances d'aboutir mais il a sûrement le remède. Sûrement, entre vous tous, l'argent ne serait pas un problème, si c'est tout ce que la personne voudrait." insista-t-elle et alors que la pensée lui vint à l'esprit "C'est une vengeance?"

-"Oh, c'est très certainement par vengeance," dit Draco amèrement. "Mais trouver la personne qui l'a maudit n'aidera pas."

\- "Pourquoi pas?"

Il leva lentement le regard vers elle, ses yeux gris reflétant la pâle couleur du soleil caché derrière les nuages d'orage. Ses lèvres étaient pincées et sa mâchoire crispée. Il prit une inspiration avant de parler à nouveau. "Parce que Potter l'a tué."

Elle ressentit une vieille et familière sensation de crainte lui serrer l'estomac. "Voldemort a maudit Nott?" demanda-t-elle et Draco acquiesca. "Mon dieu, ça fait… Draco ça fait presque six ans. La malédiction a pris _tout ce temps_ pour agir?"

-"Non, ça a pris presque _sept_ ans," la corrigea-t-il. "Theo a été maudit quand il a pris la Marqe des Ténèbres, juste avant que nous retournions tous à Poudlard et que toi et le duo de lâches ne vous enfuyiez."

-"Sept ans?" demanda-t-elle, prenant en compte la pertinence du nombre par rapport à l'Arithmancie. Sept était le plus puissant nombre magique. Sept Horcruxes.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce-que j'y peux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un fétichiste des nombres magiques."

Hermione recula. "Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Il n'était pas un _Seigneur_. Dit Vodemort," dit-elle et elle attendit que Draco se dérobe parce qu'il le faisait toujours, des années plus tard "ou si tu ne peux pas faire ça, appelle le Tom Jedusor."

Il la fixa de la même manière qu'il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et ça la troubla. "Granger. Cet homme a nourri son serpent avec une femme sur la table de ma salle à manger. Tu n'appelle pas ce gars 'Tom'," insista-t-il et elle dût lui concéder ce point. "Et arrête de me distraire. Donc… _Jedusor_ ," dit-il avant de rouler des yeux, "était complètement taré quand il est revenu à la fin de notre quatrième année. J'étais à Poudlard la plupart du temps mais quand j'étais à la maison… disons juste qu'il était un adorable exemple pour Bellatrix."

Hermione se raidit. "Noté."

-"Notre hypothèse est qu'il ne faisait plus confiance à ceux qui le suivaient à la fin, ce qui, considérant le facteur Rogue, était probablement intelligent de sa part." admit-il. "Lorsque la nouvelle génération de Mangemorts a pris la Marque des ténèbres, il y a inclus une malédiction qui, lentement, pendant sept ans, draine le pouvoir du cœur magique d'une personne." Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un souffle choqué. "Et tu sais ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un cœur est vidé de sa magie."

Elle acquiesca. "On meurt."

C'était pour cette raison que le sortilège de mort était si efficace. A la différence des autres sorts qui attaquaient le corps, le sortilège de mort allait directement au cœur magique. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles les Langues-de-Plomb étaient en permanence en train d'essayer d'approcher Harry, cherchant désespérément à comprendre comment il avait survécu deux fois à cette attaque.

-"Cinq points pour Gryffondor" dit Draco. "Nous pensons que Jedusor pendait qu'il gagnerait la guerre et que si un seul de nos parents tentait de le détrôner, il nous garderait comme otages. Nous avions déjà été infectés par la malédiction quand nous avions pris la Marque alors ce n'est pas comme si il aurait eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour nous menacer. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de garder le remède. Heureusement, pour le reste du monde -et malheureusement pour ceux qu'il a Marqué - Potter a gagné et le remède est mort avec Jedusor."

-"Alors, comment se fait-il que _tu_ sois encore en vie, Malfoy?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu as pris la Marque des Ténèbres il y a huit ans."

Elle le regarda faire tourner son alliance autour de son doigt alors qu'il ignorait sa question et continua son récit. "Nous avons soupçonné quelque chose pour la première fois lorsque Cassius Warrington est mort."

Hermione haussa un sourcil, cherchant le nom dans sa mémoire. "Je me souviens de cette affaire," dit-elle après quelques secondes. "Harry a travaillé dessus. Ils pensaient qu'il avait été empoisonné."

-"Des effets similaires à la malédiction," expliqua Draco. "Ils n'ont jamais pu trouver quoi que ce soit, cependant. _Il_ n'était pas le premier à mourir. Flint l'était."

-"Marcus?" Elle haussa un sourcil. "Il est mort dans un accident de Quidditch, tout le monde sait ça. Ginny était là quand c'est arrivé."

C'avait été dans la Gazette du Sorcier pendant des semaines. La célèbre star de Quidditch devenue addict s'était montré à un match chargé d'une multitude de substances qu'ils avaient retrouvé plus tard dans son sang. Au milieu du match -et même un important- Marcus avait glissé de son balai, n'avait rien fait pour se sauver et s'était écrasé au sol après une chute d'une bonne soixantaine de mètres, se brisant la nuque.

-"Oui, ils ont dit qu'il avait bu, ce qui était vrai," admit Draco. "Mais la mère de Flint a dit à Daphne qu'avant sa mort, il n'a fait que boire, parce que ça étouffait la douleur. Les potions n'avaient pas d'effet."

-"Oh mon dieu."

-"Après ça, Montague est mort une semaine après Warrington and on savait tous que c'était un motif," continua-t-il. "Mais alors, Pucey a survécu assez longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à son mariage."

-"La sœur de Daphné, c'est ça?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Ouais. Il était malade jusqu'à la cérémonie de lien et là, juste comme ça," Draco dit, en claquant des doigts, "il allait bien et n'a jamais eu d'autres problèmes. On a cessé de s'inquiéter jusqu'à l'année dernière quand on a approché du septième anniversaire du jour où _j'_ ai pris la marque. J'ai attendu de tomber malade," dit-il avec une expression coupable. Elle supposa que dans ses moments d'anxiété, il s'était déchargé de ses inquiétudes sur Luna qui vraisemblablement n'avait été rien d'autre que la personne aimante et attentioné qu'elle était. "J'ai attendu que quelque chose de mauvais se produise, mais rien n'est arrivé. L'anniversaire du jour où j'ai pris la Marque est arrivé et passé. Alors, nous avons pensé que nous avons été paranoïaques au sujet des autres."

Hermione se renfrogna. "Je vois venir un 'jusqu'à ce que'

Draco recommença à tapoter son gobelet en carton. "Jusqu'à juste avant Noël quand Goyle est mort. Crabbe et lui avaient pris la Marque pendant les vacances en 6ème année. Les Médicomages à Sainte Mangouste ne trouvaient pas ce qui l'avait tué, mais _nous_ savions tous."

Hermione voulait lui offrir du réconfort mais savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Ca n'était pas leur relation. Elle supposa qu'il avait Luna pour ça, ou au moins Pansy et Daphné, vraisemblablement Blaise s'il buvait plus de septs shots de Whiskey Pur Feu, ce qui, tout le monde le savait, était son minimum pour devenir affectueux.

-"Theo a commencé à être malade deux semaines plus tard," lui dit-il.

-"Mais toi et Pucey alliez bien?" demanda-t-elle. "Tu es sûr que la malédiction n'était pas spécifique aux individus? Ton père était techniquement le bras droit de Voldemort, peut-être que tu as été épargné," suggéra-t-elle et le regretta immédiatement lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

-"Granger", il fit une pause, se pinçant avec irritation l'arrête du nez comme s'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation auparavant. "Si elle était appliquée seulement à des individus, _j'_ aurais été le premier parti, juste pour faire un exemple. Non. Pucey et moi avons été sauvés à cause d'Astoria et Luna."

Une expression d'incrédulité et de confusion passa sur le visage d'Hermione à ces mots, liée à sa curiosité de savoir comment deux sorcières sans la moindre expérience en Malédiction ou en Magie Noire avaient… "Mère de Merlin !" hoqueta Hermione. "La cérémonie de lien !"

Draco acquiesca et toucha le bout de son nez de son index. "La malédiction draine la magie de nos cœurs, mais un mariage lie nos cœurs magiques avec ceux de nos femmes. Les sorcières ne sont pas affectées par la malédiction," dit-il avant qu'elle ne se pose la question d'une quelconque contamination ou potentielle contagion. "Pucey et moi avons fait quelques tests et nous sommes rendus compte que le plus nous étions mariés depuis longtemps, plus nos cœurs devenaient puissants. Elles ne nous gardent pas seulement en vie, elles nous _soignent._ "

Elle acquiesca, compréhensive. "Donc tu as besoin que Theo se marie pour lui sauver la vie."

Il soupira comme de soulagement et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de fois il avait eu à raconter cette histoire. "Et nous aurions eu plus de temps pour chercher une sorcière, mais l'enfoiré s'est enfui début janvier, sûrement pour cacher la vérité," dit Draco amèrement. "Il est revenu il y a deux jours et s'est enfermé derrière les barrières magiques de sa maison et refuse de sortir. Il se laisse mourir."

Elle comprit la colère et la tristesse dans la voix de Draco. Elle se souvint qu'elle et Ron avaient partagé un sentiment similaire des années plus tôt lorsqu'Harry était parti dans la forêt interdite pour se laisser tuer. Être amie avec quelqu'un comme ça se payait au fil des années. "Pourquoi moi?" lâcha-t-elle.

Draco grimaça. "Parce que toutes les autres sorcières que nous connaissons sont soit mariées soit… ont un problème avec les anciens Mangemorts. Ne pense pas qu'on a pas essayé de demander à d'autres," insista-t-il, quelque chose qui sembla la déranger encore plus. "Blaise a exercé son charme dans toute l'Angleterre, et a même trainé autour des Trois Balais pour essayer d'attirer les sorcières qui seront diplômées cette année. Pas de preneuses."

Elle lui lança un regard noir. "Alors je suis la dernière… ? La misérable Sang-de-Bourbe indigne d'épouser l'un de vous, digne petits Sang-Purs, à moins que ce ne soit une question de vie ou de mort?"

-"Ta gueule, Granger," aboya Draco. " Aucun d'entre nous n'a soulevé ces conneries depuis des années, sauf Pansy, et pour sa défense, tu lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une vache.", fit-il remarquer. "En plus, Theo n'est pas comme ça."

Hermione persifla. "Pas comme _quoi?_ Vous autres?"

-"Oui," répondit honnêtement Draco. "Ou comme nous _étions._ Theo n'en a jamais eu rien à faire."

Elle avait du mal à le croire, se doutant qu'à ce moment Draco ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle épouse son ami. "Il a quand même pris la Marque des Ténèbres," insista-t-elle. "Et j'ai eu la malchance de croiser son père plusieurs fois," sit-elle, se souvenant du Département des Mystères et de la Bataille de Poudlard où elle avait vu Nott Senior, un individu pas vraiment stable qu'elle avait catégorisé aux côtés des frères Lestrange et de Bellatrix. Magie noire et Détraqueurs ne faisaient pas un bon mélange.

-"Malfoy, je… je suis désolée," dit-elle, "mais… je ne peux pas épouser Nott. Il est un _inconnu_. Nous serions liés _pour la vie._ Il n'y a pas de divorce chez les sorciers. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il a fait son choix." Elle prit une inspiration et se leva, l'inconfort et la culpabilité la dévorant et elle sut que Draco savait que ça arriverait. Son cœur Gryffondor saignait.

-"Granger, ne t'en va pas," dit-il et il se leva pour essayer de l'arrêter. Quand elle fût à la porte, il cria. "S'il te plaît!" et le désespoir dans sa voix était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Elle se retourna et il corrigea son expression pour cacher le fait qu'il venait de supplier littéralement Hermione Granger. "Juste…" il serra les dents, mettant difficilement sa fierté de côté. "Réfléchis-y juste."

-"Draco…"

-"Granger, si on ne trouve rien, Daphne dit qu'elle va rompre avec Potter et épouser Theo elle-même," lâcha-t-il. "On le fera venir à la cérémonie sous Imperius s'il le faut. Je refuse que ce putain de psychopathe tue encore un de mes amis," gronda-t-il, attirant l'attention de plusieurs Moldus proches. Un rapide regard dans leur direction et ils retournèrent tous à leurs occupations précédentes, quoi qu'ils soient en train de faire avant que Draco ne se mette à crier en parlant de psychopathes.

Hermione, choquée par la menace - et c'était très clairement une menace - secoua la tête. "Non. Daphne aime Harry. Elle ne foutrait pas sa vie en l'air comme ça pour-"

-"Sauver un ami?" demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil. "Qu'est ce que _tu_ sacrifierais pour un ami, Granger?" demanda-t-il, et ses yeux glissèrent sur la cicatrice qu'elle portait à l'avant-bras.

Elle passa le plat de son pouce sur la cicatrice surélevée sur sa peau et se souvint de la douleur et de l'angoisse des Doloris de Bellatrix, et le tranchant acéré de son poignard. Mais plus que tout, elle se souvint de l'étrange sensation de soulagement lorsqu'elle fût séparée d'Harry et Ron dans le Manoir Malfoy. "Laissez la fille," avait dit Bellatrix, et la première chose qu'Hermione avait pensé était: _Si je meurs, peut-être qu'Harry et Ron auront une chance_.

-"Je…" Hermione hésita. "Je vais y réfléchir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tying the Nott**

Chapitre Trois

* * *

 **5 Mars 2004**

Elle fuit Malfoy et le café aussi rapidement que possible. La promesse qu'elle allait considérer l'idée d'épouser son ami - un parfait étranger, à son avis- s'attardait dans l'air. Elle irait apprécier le tranquille dîner hebdomadaire chez ses parents et rentrerait chez elle pour essayer de trouver un moyen de dire à Draco qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se lie à Théodore Nott pour le restant de ses jours. Se lier elle, et son _cœur magique_ à lui. Peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux d'entrer en contact avec Bill Weasley et voir s'il y avait de meilleurs Briseurs de Sorts que Nott pour jeter un œil à la Malédiction de la Marque des Ténèbres. Une tasse de thé chaud, quelques biscuits et une nuit de recherche avec des livres était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour se distraire de la culpabilité que Malfoy avait insufflé en elle.

Le problème était que… il n'avait pas tort - ce qu'elle détestait admettre - au sujet de ses tendances au sacrifice.

Travailler avec Draco, sans même parler d'aller à l'école avec lui pendant sept ans, avait appris au Serpentard qu'Hermione était prête à risquer sa propre vie pour en sauver une autre. Sa croisade pour les elfes de maison en quatrième année n'avait jamais vraiment disparu, et elle s'était même retrouvée dans un duel public avec un possesseur d'elfe abusif un an plus tôt qui se termina avec Draco l'ayant emmené à Sainte Mangouste après un sortilège particulièrement vicieux. Harry avait dû arrêter son adversaire.

 _-"Tu es une idiote," lui avait dit Draco alors que le Médicomage réassemblait les lambeaux de peau sur ses bras._

 _Ron, qui était déjà à l'Hopital, amenant Artie qui avait une mauvaise dragoncelle, avait grogné à l'attention du Serpentard "Va chier, Malfoy."_

 _Artie avait gloussé. "Va chier, Mowfoy", répéta-t-il._

 _-"Merde," avait grommelé Ron. "Ne laisse pas Maman t'entendre dire ça" dit-il à son fils qui riait aux éclats avant d'éternuer, envoyant des étincelles par ses narines, et mettant feu aux robes de Ron. "Putain, putain !" avait crié Ron. "Foutue Dragoncelle! Artie, prend la potion."_

 _-"Non!" avait crié hystériquement le garçon._

 _Hermione avait rit à la vue des évènements, grimaçant seulement légèrement lorsque le Médicomage termina de s'occuper de son bras. "Viens voir Tante Hermione," dit-elle, et elle ouvrit ses bras au petit garçon au visage vert._

 _-"Papa a dit 'merde'," murmurait Artie à Hermione avant de rigoler. "Maman va être très en colère"_

 _-"Oui, elle va l'être," Hermione grimaça et prit la potion des mains de Ron, la tenant pour Artie qui la prit d'Hermione sans une protestation, son père les fixant, incrédule._

 _Draco roula des yeux. "Elle sauve des elfes de maison et des loups-garous et maintenant elle câline un casse-pied contaminé par la Dragoncelle. Merlin, Granger, as-tu la moindre once d'instinct de survie ou est-ce-que toute ta vie se résume à se laisser faire par les autres?"_

Elle ferait quasiment n'importe quoi pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un. Mais le mariage? Après tout ce à travers quoi elle était passée pendant la guerre, ne méritait-elle pas quelque chose de romantiquement normal? Est-ce-qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir du dévouement, comme Draco et Luna? De la passion comme Blaise et Ginny? De l'amour, comme Harry et Daphne? Et... quoi que ce soit qu'avaient Ron et Pansy.

Harry. Dieux. Draco avait dit que Daphne était prête à mettre fin à leurs fiancailles pour épouser Theo et lui sauver la vie. C'avait été cruel de la part de Malfoy de poser cette carte sur la table. Hermione se sentait presque comme une victime de chantage; la vie amoureuse de Harry tenue en otage, contre la sienne. Merlin lui vienne en aide, elle savait qu'elle le ferait aussi, si les choses en venaient là. Harry Potter méritait d'avoir son 'et il vécurent heureux' et qu'elle soit damnée si qui que ce soit venait y faire obstruction.

Ses propres problèmes furent rapidement mis de côté quand elle arriva chez ses parents, transplanant à un point au bas de la rue et marchant le reste du chemin. Même s'ils affirmaient être à l'aise avec la magie -même après avoir été manipulés avec par leur propre fille- Hermione savait qu'elle mettait ses parents mal à l'aise parfois. Elle avait transplané dans leur salon une fois et avait tellement effrayé sa mère que les deux femmes avaient crié plus fort qu'il n'était normalement possible.

-"Comment va ton travail, ma chérie?" demanda son père pendant le dîner; du riz brun et des légumes fumés remplissaient la moitié de leurs assiettes à la place des habituelles lasagnes que sa mère faisait d'habitude ou de leur traiteur Chinois préféré que son père adorait. Même si ses parents n'étaient pas adeptes du type de nourriture qu'on trouvait habituellement lors d'un déjeuner, un dimanche chez les Weasley, Hermione ne pouvait se souvenir d'avoir déjà vu une salade à la table du dîner depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans.

-"Est-ce que vous faites un régime?" demanda-elle en retour, faisant un geste vers la salade qui n'avait même pas de sauce dessus. Elle lança un regard à sa mère, qui était bien trop maigre pour même _envisager_ l'idée de perdre du poids, et son père qui semblait avoir perdu entre 5 et 10 kilos pendant les quelques dernières années. Hermione l'attribuait au stress de réaliser tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la guerre, ou au moins, ce qu'elle avait bien voulu leur dire.

Sa mère, Helen, esquissa un sourire forcé. "Ne sois pas stupide, ma chérie," dit-elle, et elle déplaça les légumes autour de son assiette, évitant clairement de les manger. "Nous essayons juste de faire un peu plus attention à notre santé"

 _Mensonge._ Hermione le sut immédiatement. Travailler avec Draco Malfoy avait un tas de points négatifs, mais un des avantages étaient que le maître en la matière lui avait appris à repérer les mensonges. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que sa mère mentirait sur de la nourriture?

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" leur demanda-t-elle.

-"Comment va le travail?" Son père, Richard répéta la question. "Tu bosses toujours avec ce petit harceleur pourri avec qui tu étais à l'école?" demanda-t-il avec un gloussement

-"Qu'est ce que vous cachez, tous les deux?"

Helen sourit et se racla la gorge. "Est-ce-que la femme de Ron a accouché? Est-ce-que ce n'était pas prévu pour quelque part au printemps?"

Hermione plissa les sourcils. "Le mois prochain, pourquoi est-ce-que vous me mentez, tous les deux?"

Richard soupira profondément et se leva de table, partant à la cuisine pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec une vieille bouteille de scotch et deux verres à shot. Il remplit les verres, en tendant un à Hermione et plaçant l'autre devant lui. Helen tapa la table devant elle et leva un sourcil de défi à l'attention de son mari. Il se renfrogna, la priant silencieusement, mais elle tapa plus fort sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'il soupire en signe de défaite et ne pousse son verre devant sa femme avant de partir pour aller se chercher un autre verre.

Hermione avala la boisson cul-sec, se doutant qu'elle en aurait besoin.

C'était le cas.

-"... ne se sentait pas bien pour quelques temps, maintenant … les docteurs ne savaient pas ce que c'était …."

-" … nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter… la douleur n'est pas si grave, ces jours-ci, même si on ne peut pas jamais dire si c'est bon signe, c'est ce qu'ils disent …"

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et pouvait ressentir son pouls battre dans sa tête, couvrant la plupart des mots de ses parents. Certains mots et phrases passaient entre les battements et sa respiration précipitée mais l'un deux résonnait plus fort qu'un Charme de Cridurut.

 _Terminal._

-"C'est _moi_ qui ai fait ça?" Hermione brisa un silence gêné quand ses parents s'arrêtèrent finalement de parler. "C'est à cause du…" elle hoqueta, incapable de continuer à parler.

-"Non," assura Helen à sa fille. "C'est rare et ils… ils ne savent juste plus quoi faire. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu aies altéré nos mémoires. Ca n'a rien à voir avec la magie."

Hermione baissa les yeux vers les mains de sa mère qui serraient les siennes, assise à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Quand s'étaient ils déplacés dans l'autre pièce? Est-ce-que les mains de sa mères avaient toujours été si petites? Pourquoi était elle en train de la réconforter? Est-ce-que ça ne devrait pas être le contraire? Est-ce-qu'elle ne devrait pas être en train de faire quelque chose pour régler ça? Elle était une sorcière, pour l'amour de Merlin! "Peut-être que la magie peut… nous devrions aller à Ste Mangouste et-"

-"Non."

Les yeux flous d'Hermione se levèrent et elle cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes alors qu'elle regardait son père, droit à côté du canapé.

-"Ce n'est pas que nous ne faisions pas confiance à la magie mais… nous avons déjà exploré cette option." avoua-t-il. "Nous avons gardé le contact avec Minerva et Poppy au fil des ans. No checkups après que tu nous aie rendu nos souvenirs étaient tous faits à travers elle. Alors quand ta mère est tombée malade et que les médecins moldus n'ont rien pu faire, nous les avons sollicitées. Nous avons pensé qu'un de vos Médicomages pourrait faire quelque chose."

-"Et?"

Il secoua la tête.

Elle prit une inspiration et passa le dos de sa main sur ses yeux. "Alors on fait quoi maintenant?" demanda-t-elle, se préparant à la bataille. Ses parents restèrent silencieux. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. "Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?" redemanda-t-elle, plus fort.

-"Rien," répondit Helen doucement. "Richard, va lui chercher le livre. Elle voudra le voir."

Richard quitta la pièce encore une fois revenant un moment plus tard avec un gros classeur à trois anneaux dans ses mains, débordant de papiers. "C'est tout ce qui concerne la maladie de ta mère. Chaque prescription, les notes de chaque docteur et spécialiste que nous avons vu, des recherches supplémentaires que nous avons fait dans des journaux médicaux et en appelant des amis de l'Université; toutes ces conneries." dit-il, lui tendant le classeur. "Nous savions que tu voudrais chercher toi-même mais… princesse, ne te fais pas de faux espoirs," dit-il, la voix brisée.

Helen sourit. "Ils n'ont pas dit combien de temps il me restait, mais pour être honnête, je préfère ne pas savoir. Je préfère vivre chaque jour aussi normalement que possible. C'est ma décision, et je voudrais que tout le monde la respecte. Maintenant… dis nous comment ça va au travail," dit-elle, la voix suppliante.

Hermione se renfrogna, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Elle invoqua son courage Gryffondor, plus certaine que jamais que si sa mère avait été une sorcière, elle aurait été répartie dans la Maison de Godric. Hermione prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration et se racla la gorge. "J'ai… j'ai finalement obtenu l'accord du Magenmagot pour baisser le prix de la potion de Tue-loup."

-"Oh!" s'exclama joyeusement Helen, une action qui choqua sa fille, se demandant toujours comment elle pouvait être si calme et sereine à l'idée de mourrir. "Ca va aider… Lupin, c'est ça?" demanda-t-elle "Il a toujours été un homme si gentil."

Hermione acquiesca doucement. "Oui, il...hum… il a été celui avec qui j'ai travaillé et… je suis désolée, je peux… je peux pas faire ça."

Helen serra la main d'Hermione. "J'ai besoin que les choses soient normales," dit-elle à sa fille. "Je ne veux pas être triste ou avoir peur. Je voudrais continuer à avoir une relation avec ma fille, savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie et vivre aussi normalement que possible. Tu as grandi trop vite à cause de circonstances que tu ne pouvais pas contrôler et je n'ai pas besoin que tu remplisses ta vie en prenant soin de moi. Tu n'as que vingt-cinq ans, tu as besoins de faire des choses normales. Je ne veux pas de regrets. Je… J'en ai déjà trop."

La sorcière regarda sa mère, voyant finalement les craquelures dans la facades qu'elle montrait à travers ses yeux fatigués. "Tu n'auras pas de regrets," lui promit-elle. "Je te le jure."

Helen tapota la main d'Hermione. "Oh, j'en aurais, et je ferais la paix avec l'odée de ne jamais… jamais te voir… avoir des enfants ou te marier, ou…" et les larmes débordèrent finalement.

Elle se recula du canapé, laissant son père prendre sa place aux côtés de sa mère, la serrant dans ses bras et Hermione resta là, bouche ouverte, son cerveau tournant à un milion de kilomètres par secondes alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur n'importe quoi qu'elle pourrait faire pour régler ce qui était arrivé. Sa mère était mourante, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour la sauver et maintenant, elle avait sans faire exprès, provoqué les larmes d'une femme malade. Mais elle devait être courageuse. Les Gryffondors étaient courageux. Courageux, chevaliers, volontaires, hardis et … téméraires.

 _Oh, c'est une mauvaise idée._ La pensée lui monta au cerveau juste au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche. "En fait, je suis fiancée."

Ses parents se retournèrent et la fixèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Sa mère s'était arrêté de pleurer. _Bon, au moins_ ça _a marché,_ pensa Hermione juste au moment où ils commencèrent à la bombarder de questions.

"Il… hum…. c'était plutôt rapide, en fait. Très différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, je sais," dit-elle, troublée. "Il s'appelle Theodore Nott. Oui, nous étions à Poudlard ensemble, mais des maisons différentes. Quoi?" demanda-t-elle. Et elle se racla la gorge. "Humm… Serpentard. Non, pas un de ceux qui étaient méchants avec moi. Nous ne nous connaissons -connaissions- connaissions pas très bien… à ce moment-là. Papa, je pourrais avoir un autre verre? Comment nous nous sommes rencontrés?" Hermione commença à rire nerveusement. "Hum… en fait, Draco… Draco nous a branchés. _M'_ a branchée." dit-elle, les dents serrées. "Oh merci, Merlin"dit-elle alors que son père plaçait un autre verre dans sa main et elle le descendit rapidement.

oOoOoOo

Hermione jura bruyamment alors qu'elle dégringola dans la cheminée reliée au réseau au Manoir Malfoy, les flammes vertes diminuant derrière elle. Elle était échevelée et son mascara coulait sur son visage, le gloss qu'elle portait avait disparu, laissé derrière sur les verres et pintes qu'elle avait bu aléatoirement au Chaudron Baveur où elle était allée après avoir quitté la maison de ses parents.

 _-"Je vais m'marier!" avait crié Hermione au pub bondé, levant un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu en guise de toast. Des acclamation s'étaient levées d'un peu partout dans la salle et plusieurs personnes avaient insisté pour lui payer un verre de félicitations. Un sorcier avait eu un sourire narquois d'une des tables "Et qui est le chanceux, jolie dame?"_

 _Hermione avait ri "J'en ai aucune putain d'idée. Je me souviens même pas d'avoir jamais rencontré ce batard," avait elle dit avant de saisir la chope devant elle, inconsciente qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre._

 _Hannah l'avait éventuellement poussée au travers de la Cheminette, l'interrompant, vraisemblablement choquée quand Hermione avait crié "Manoir Malfoy" avant de disparaître._

-"Granger? Putain de merde, t'as perdu la tête?" cria Draco quand il arriva au dessus d'elle baguette allumée dans sa main. "Est-ce que tu sais quelle putain d'heure il est?"

"Je pense qu'elle est saoûle, Draco" dit calmement Luna alors qu'elle rejoignait son mari. J'en conclus que tu lui as dit pour Theo?"

Draco acquiesca à contrecœur, l'air à moitié coupable alors que Luna le regardait. Clairement, ils avaient conçu un plan pour aborder le sujet, et Draco était complètement sorti du script.

Hermione gloussa de sa place sur le sol en marbre froid. "Tu vas être ma demoiselle d'honneur, Luna?" bredouille-t-elle. "Je pense que Harry et Ron seraient affreux en taffetas."

* * *

En retard, je sais, mais j'avais mes TPs de bac hier et je suis rentrée épuisée en m'affalant sur mon lit ^^

Pour la peine, je vous sortirais peut-être le chapitre 4 dimanche. Pour me faire pardonner :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Tying the Nott**

Chapitre Quatre

* * *

 **6 Mars 2004**

Quand Hermione se réveilla et se retrouva dans une chambre étrange, elle commença immédiatement à paniquer. Elle se souvint de l'horrible déjeuner avec Malfoy et du dîner dévastant avec ses parents, suivi de son apparition au Chaudron Baveur, où elle commença à perdre la trace de ses souvenirs. Sa tête vrombissait et elle se retourna, priant les dieux pour un moment de répit et fut ravie à la vue d'une potion anti douleur posée sur le côté du lit avec une note. Oubliant tout ce que Maugrey Fol-Œil lui avait appris - et sans considérer une seule seconde le fait qu'elle ne savait pas où elle avait atterri - Hermione but la potion avant même de jeter un second coup d'œil au parchemin.

Elle grogna de soulagement alors que la douleur se dissipait et attrapa paresseusement le mot.

 _Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu te sens mieux. Nous n'étions pas sûrs d'où tu venais avant le Chaudron Baveur alors il y a une Potion Contraceptive dans le tiroir - juste au cas où._

 _Luna._

-"Merde," Hermione passa l'édredon par dessus sa tête et et piétina hargneusement le matelas avec ses pieds. Elle avait fini au Manoir Malfoy, parmi tous les endroits dans lesquels elle aurait pû finir, saoûle. Elle pria silencieusement pour que Draco n'aît pas été celui qui l'avait trouvé, même si ce n'était pas vraiment comme si lui et Luna se cachaient des choses. Elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour qu'il se lasse de lui rappeler ce moment.

Il y eut un pop et un doux raclement de gorge. Hermione émergea de dessous les couvertures et soupira avec irritation à la vue d'une petite elfe de maison lui souriant largement. "Missy Granger?" dit-elle, beaucoup trop joviale au goût d'Hermione. "Maître-"

-"Draco", la corrigea Hermione.

-" - et Maîtresse -"

-" Luna."

\- "- ont déjà petit-déjeuné, mais ils ont demandé à Swishy de voir si Missy Granger avait faim."

Hermione replia la couette et regarda la petite elfe avec des yeux compatissants. "Est-ce-qu'il y a des elfes de maison qui s'appellent Andrew ou Clarke? Jessica ou Gertrude?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, pas vraiment comme si elle était habilitée à juger. "Swishy, si ça ne te dérange pas de me montrer la cuisine, je serais heureuse de faire mon propre petit déjeu-" commença-t-elle à dire, mais l'elfe transplana laissant une autre note derrière elle.

 _Granger,_

 _Les elfes de maisons ont reçu l'ordre de faire l'exact contraire de tout ce que tu diras._

 _D.M._

-"Imbécile." grogna-t-elle avant de quitter le lit, déterminée à partir avec que Swishy -qui avait certainement été baptisée par Luna- ne revienne en remorquant un repas. Reculant devant la lumière provenant d'une fenêtre proche, Hermione chercha sa baguette des yeux, heureuse de la trouver sur la table proche. D'un petit geste, les stores se fermèrent et elle fit son chemin à travers de la pièce en occultant toutes les fenêtres sur son chemin vers le salon où elle savait que la jeune Madame Malfoy passait la majorité de son temps, discutant avec des elfes ou d'autres créatures que personne d'autre que Luna elle-même ne parvenait à voir.

Hermione sourit en entrant dans la pièce à la vue de son amie posée sur la banquette dans une alcôve contre la fenêtre, balançant une tasse de thé sur son ventre gonflé. Elle avait l'air angélique dans la lumière matinale qui était juste assez claire pour ne pas aggraver le mal de tête d'Hermione qui était en train de s'effacer lentement. Alors que la grossesse de Luna était purement magique, celle de Pansy était un cauchemar et Ron avait fait vœu de ne plus jamais la mettre enceinte.

Au milieu de sa grossesse d'Artie, Ron avait innocemment proposé qu'ils aillent voir un spécialiste pour vérifier si sa femme n'avait pas un héritage de créature magique et ne s'était pas retrouvée avec du sang de Banshee.

-" _Ca arrive!" avait dit Ron, des cernes noires sous les yeux, à moitié fou à cause du manque de sommeil dû à une épouse malade et énervée. "Fleur a dit que parfois les mâles veela ne se transformaient pas avant d'avoir grandi et que là BAM! Une horde de nanas folles et violentes à leurs trousses!"_

Ginny et Hermione avaient envoyé Ron dans une pièce sous Sort de Silence au Square Grimmaud pour dormir pendant qu'elles prenaient soin de Pansy avec une journée au spa et l'emmenaient voir une une sage-femme chez qui lui furent données des herbes magiques pour sa nausée et ses sautes d'humeurs. Pour le moment, la seule chose dont Draco s'était plaint pendant la grossesse de Luna, était qu'elle insistait pour continuer à porter des vêtements à la maison.

-"Est-ce-que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit de gênant?" demanda Hermione à son amie, en approchant Luna, s'installant sur une banquette proche de la sienne en se roulant en boule et en attrapant une couverture qu'elle mit sur ses jambes.

Luna lui sourit. "Tu étais adorable comme toujours, Hermione," dit-elle de cette voix douce qui inquiétait souvent Hermione. Luna trouvait presque tout adorable. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son mari quand elle était prisonnière dans ses cachots et maintenant, elle était la Dame du Manoir où les dits cachots existaient toujours, même s'ils étaient fermés depuis longtemps.

Hermione se ratatina. "A quel point?"

-"J'ai interdit à Draco d'aller chercher la caméra." dit Luna. "Et j'ai vérifié deux fois qu'il n'avait rien mis d'embarassant ou de douteux dans le contrat."

Hermione soupira de soulagement. "Merci Luna, tu es vraiment une… attends, quel contrat?" demanda-t-elle se redressant.

Luna cligna des yeux, confuse. "Le contrat de mariage. Pour toi et Theo."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. "Luna… j'ai signé quoi que ce soit la nuit dernière?"

La Serdaigle aux yeux de biche sourit de ce sourire capricieux et dit "J'ai vu un pigeon blanc voler autour de ton appartement, en Septembre dernier."

Hermione fixa son amie, un tic agitant son œil gauche. "Luna… est-ce-que j'ai signé un contrat de mariage?" demanda-t-elle très lentement.

Luna acquiesca doucement à chacune des syllabes d'Hermione. "J'ai planté des anémones et des stephanotis dans le jardin avec un mois de retard, cette année."

La sorcière brune recula et tapa à répétition sa tête sur le mur. Il y eut un bruit de rire à la porte et Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour voir entrer Draco, portant une robe de jour coûteuse au dessus d'un T-shirt anodin et d'un jean Moldu taille haute. L'image était hilarante lorsqu'elle se souvient de la première fois que Luna l'avait emmené faire du shopping dans le Londres Moldu. Il avait fallu supplier, plaider, et d'éventuelles menaces juste pour le faire rentrer dans le magasin, mais un regard un coin de Luna et il avait acheté leur collection automne-hiver dans sa taille.

-"Tu es tellement théâtrale," dit-il, fronçant les sourcils à son attention en marchant vers sa femme pour déposer un baiser sur son front. "Si tu n'étais pas si obtuse, tu saurais qu'elle à répondu deux fois à ta question. Un pigeon blanc indique un mariage dans l'année et les anémones et les stéphanotis - des fleurs traditionnelles pour un mariage - fleurissent généralement au printemps, mais elle les a plantées avec un mois de retard," dit-il avant de bailler comme si elle était stupide.

Hermione se renfrogna. "Tu sais que je ne crois pas en la Divination." Les mots que Luna avait prononcé plus tôt lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle sauta hors du banc, cognant Draco, appuyant chaque mot. "Un contrat de mariage?! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai signé, Malfoy?"

-"Rien qui ne t'engage!" dit Draco, brandissant sa baguette, juste au cas où. "Pour le moment."

-"Pour le moment?!" Hermione pâlit et tout son sang sembla lui monter à la tête. "Oh, par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait? Je ne peux pas me marrier. Je ne peux pas… juste parce que mon…" Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se souvint pourquoi elle avait bu, et ce qu'elle avait dit à ses parents. Fiancée. Allait se marier. Mariage. Theo. Putain. "Je dois me marier," murmura-t-elle.

"Swishy!" appella Draco, et la petite elfe apparut avec un plateau de petit-déjeuner en mains. "Merci, Swishy," dit-il avec un sourire et prit une viennoiserie Dannoise du plateau, faisant un geste pour que le plateau soit abaissé et tendu à Hermione qui était maintenant à genous par terre.

-"Missy Granger a besoin de manger," insista Swishy. "Est-ce-que le Maître-"

-"Draco," grogna Hermione

"- et la Maîtresse-"

-"Luna"

-"Voudraient que Swishy nourrisse Missy Granger?" demanda-t-elle en attrapant une viennoiserie dans sa petite main, le découpa et plaça sa paume ouverte devant la bouche d'Hermione comme si elle était un bébé licorne. Luna gloussa, Draco éclata d'un rire franc et Hermione leur jeta un regard noir et se laissa complètement tomber au sol pour marmonner silencieusement au sujet de toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'elle avait faites au fil des ans, la première sur la liste étant d'être devenue amie avec Malfoy.

-"Debout, Hermione", dit-il. "Tout le monde devrait bientôt être là et si tu ressembles à un tas informe quand ils arriveront, la belette va penser que je t'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible."

Hermione grogna. "C' _est_ le cas."

-"Je t'ai trouvé un putain de riche, brillant -"

-"Très bel hommme," ajouta Luna

Draco se hérissa. "Bel homme", dit-il seulement un peu amer, "mari sang-pur. Est-ce-que tu sait combien une agence matrimoniale te ferait payer pour ça?" demanda-t-il. "Alors lève-toi, lave toi le visage, et donne un coup de brosse dans cette tignasse. Ensuite, retrouve-nous dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner." ordonna-t-il avant de tourner ses talons hors de prix et de quitter le salon.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Luna qui s'était levée de son perchoir à la fenêtre. "Tout ira bien, Hermione, dit-elle avec un sourire sympathique "Si Harry nous a appris quoi que ce soit, c'est que la vie s'étend au delà de notre compréhension."

La brune soupira, essayant d'enterrer la tristesse qui remontait. Bien sûr que Luna savait. Luna savait tout. "Je ne veux pas que les autres sachent pour ma maman." dit-elle, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix se briser. "Pas pour le moment."

Luna acquiesca. "Il est vraiment bien foutu," ajouta-t-elle et grimaça vers le bas, vers son amie, alors qu'elle avait à nouveau laissé tomber sa tête sur le sol, maudissant le jour où elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Malfoy.

oOoOoOo

Le groupe d'amis mélangé de Gryffondors et de Serpentards se réunit pour le déjeuner où Harry et Daphne remercièrent poliment les elfes de maisons quand le repas fut servi; Ginny, Blaise et Ron suivant leur exemple pendant que Pansy listait un grand nombre de choses qu'elle n'était pas supposée manger, insistant -jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui lance un regard noir, et qu'elle commence à "demander"- pour que les elfes s'assurent que sa nourriture était préparée correctement.

-"Tu ne peux pas manger de pommes vertes?" Demanda Ginny, levant un sourcil confus.

-"J'en ai aucune putain d'idée." souffla Pansy. "Ta mère est une psychopathe qui veut contrôler le moindre de mes mouvement. Je mangeais tout ce que je voulais avec Artie et il va très bien," dit-elle, faisant un geste vers l'enfant de presque cinq ans qui était à quatres pattes sous la table en train d'aboyer sur les elfes de maisons qui passaient.

-"Tu prends toujours la potion, hein?" murmura Blaise à Ginny.

La rousse acquiesca fermement sans détacher son regard de Pansy et Ron. "Oh, putain, oui."

-"Bon." Harry se racla la gorge. "Pourquoi sommes nous tous ici?" demanda-t-il. "Luna est déjà enceinte donc je n'ai pas réussi à trouver quelle surprise tu avais en réserve."

-"Ou pourquoi nous devions venir _ici."_ dit Ron amèrement. Le membre du Trio qui avait toujours du ressentiment envers le vieux manoir où ils avaient été retenus prisonniers. Harry et même Hermione avait mis leurs vieux démons de côté depuis longtemps.

Draco prit tranquillement une gorgéedu vin que lui tendait son elfe. "Oh rien d'important," dit-il sciemment. "Je voulais juste m'assurer que les couleurs de votre mariage étaient toujours sauge et framboise."

Harry cligna des yeux, ne connaissant clairement pas la réponse et se tourna pour regarder Daphné qui sourit et tapota sa cuisse. "Oui Draco, les couleurs n'ont pas changé."

"Rouge et vert", grogna Ron. "Espèce de con prétentieux. Aîe.!" Il se retourna et fit la moue à Pansy qui avait pincé son bras avec reproche et fait un geste vers leurs fils qui était toujours en train de babiller autour de la table.

-"Très bien," dit Draco, acquiescant. "Alors, je suppose qu'il est temps que Luna et moi vous présentions notre RSVP." dit-il en tenant une carte signée. "C'est toujours bon pour Septembre?" demanda-t-il, tendant la carte à Daphné dont les yeux bleus s'étaient écarquillés, débordant de larmes.

La sorcière blonde attrapa la carte et tourna son regard vers Hermione. "Tu le fais?" demanda-t-elle, une nuance d'espoir dans la voix. "Tu vas vraiment… oh, merci Merlin", dit-elle et d'une manière très peu Serpentard, elle sauta de son siège et fit le tour de la table pour embrasser Hermione. "Merci, Hermione, merci!"

Harry fixa sa fiancée en train de câliner sa meilleure amie, confus. "Je… il me manque quelque chose."

-"Un indice", répondit Draco.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Ginny, regardant Blaise dont la machoire s'était décrochée et Pansy qui avait cessé de râler et de grogner pour regarder, doucement appaisée par quoi que ce soit qui avait bien pû se passer entre Hermione et Daphné.

-"Tu vas vraiment le faire?" demanda Pansy, la voix tendue. "Tu as signé un contrat? Je ne vais pas me faire de putains de faux espoirs, Granger. Draco, tu l'as fait signer?"

Ron se leva. "Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait?" dit-il, sourcils froncés à l'attention de Draco.

Malfoy jeta un œil à Hermione qui était toujours en train de tapoter le dos de Daphné et qui froncait les sourcils. "Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il sauterait aux conclusions? Je ne lui ai rien fait," dit-il, se tournant pour fixer Ron. "Que tout le monde lève son verre. Portons un toast à l'heureux couple."

Le front d'Harry se plissa. "Quel couple? Je ne comprends pas."

Hermione soupira quand Daphné la lâcha finalement pour retourner s'asseoir à côté de Harry qui avait l'air inquiet du fait que sa fiancée vienne juste de pleurer sur sa meilleure amie. Hermione leva son verre, souhaitant qu'il soit rempli de Whiskey Pur Feu et dit. "Je vais me marier."

-"Quoi?!" lâcha Ginny. "A qui?! Dieux, ça n'a pas intérêt à être ce Moldu que tu as rencontré au café! Je me fous d'à quel point il est mignon, ses cheveux sont ridicules, et c'est quelque chose, venant de moi, parce que je suis sortie avec _lui_." dit-elle, pointant Harry.

-"Je vais… _apparemment_ ," dit-elle et jeta un regard à Draco qui ignorait tout le monde pour nourrir Luna de baies sucrées avec une cuillère en argent. "Epouser Theodore Nott."

-"Le Mangemort?!" cria Ron.

-"Je ne me sens pas offensé," grogna avec un sourire narquois alors que Luna léchait la cuillère, se penchant en avant pour enlever d'un baiser le jus rouge qui restait sur ses lèvres. "Et va te faire foutre, au fait, la belette."

-"Foutre!" cria Artie sous la table.

Pansy soupira, irritée. "Le pire parrain du monde.", dit-elle avant de regarder son mari. "Tu veux bien te calmer? Pour ce que tu sais, ils auraient pu se rencontrer il y a des années, êtres tombés amoureux et avoir mené quelque grand amour secret depuis."

Hermione roula des yeux. "Je ne vais pas mentir à mes amis." dit-elle. "Theo est…" elle soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil à Blaise et Daphné pour avoir de l'aide, puisque Pansy était… Pansy et que Draco était clairement occupé.

"Theo est maudit," dit Blaise. "C'est difficile à expliquer mais l'idée générale, c'est que le Seigneur des Ténèbres -"

-"Voldemort" le corrigèrent en même temps Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

-"Ce que vous voudrez," dit Blaise en roulant des yeux. "a inclus une malédiction dans la Marque des Ténèbres. Juste pour la plus jeune génération. Sept ans après avoir été marqué, tu meurs. Les seules exceptions semblent être Pucey et Draco" dit-il. "Et la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun est qu'il sont mariés."

Daphné se tourna vers Harry. "La malédiction draine le pouvoir du cœur magique d'une personne. Quand nous sommes mariés et liés, nos cœurs magiques sont fusionnés. Luna et ma sœur gardent Adrian et Draco en vie. Elle les soignent. Theo… Theo n'a plus beaucoup de temps." dit-elle tristement.

-"Juin." fit remarquer Blaise. "Il a été marqué juste après la sixième année. J'était censé avoir la mienne l'été suivant mais tu as tué ce foutu batard" dit-il, regardant Harry et levant son verre à nouveau. "Je trinque pour ça, mec" dit-il avant de descendre son verre de vin.

-"Donc vous voulez qu'Hermione épouse ce type? Dites lui de trouver quelqu'un d'autre!" cria Ron, son visage rougissant.

-"Je le fais," dit Hermione. "Pas de disputes. J'ai… J'ai mes propres raisons."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Hermione, est-ce-quelqu'un te -"

-"Oh, pour l'amour de Circé!" aboya Drago

\- "Je ne voulais pas parler de toi… pas spécifiquement" admit Harry. "Mais… Hermione, ça ne te ressemble pas."

-"Ca ne lui ressemble pas de faire quelque chose de radical pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un?" demanda Daphne à son fiancé.

Harry se renfrogna. "Je ne veux seulement pas qu'elle foute sa vie en l'air, c'est tout."

-"Surveille tes propos, Potter." Pansy lui jeta un regard noir. "Theo est le meilleur d'entre nous. Si je n'étais pas mariée à _celui-là_ ," dit-elle, désignant Ron, "Je m'enfuirais avec plaisir avec Nott." déclara-t-elle fièrement. "C'est un mariage arrangé. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous aurions tous été mariés comme ça par nos parents. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça." insista-t-elle.

Harry plissa les yeux et regarda Hermione de l'autre côté de la table. "C'est… C'est ce que tu veux, Hermione? Vraiment?"

Elle fixa son meilleur ami, pensant à sa mère… et aux Serpentards, ses amis -et Pansy- assis autour d'elle, déjà prêts à pleurer leur ami qui était aux portes de la mort. Il y avait trop de peine dans le monde et Draco avait eu raison. Voldemort ne devait pas être autorisé à tuer encore une personne. "Si c'était moi, Harry." dit-elle. "Si j'étais maudite et que le remède était aussi… aussi simple" dit-elle, même si ça ne l'était clairement pas, "que ferais tu?"

Il se renfrogna et lança un regard coupable à Daphne.

Elle lui sourit et se pencha en avant, déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. "Tout va bien. Je ressens la même chose pour Theo. C'est pour ça que je suis si heureuse qu'Hermione le fasse." Harry acquiesca seulement mais resta silencieux.

-"Très bien, alors," dit Draco avant de se lever, soulevant sa flûte de champagne qu'il avait invoquée, tapant sa baguette sur le bord et la dupliquant pour tout le monde à table, celles de Pansy et Luna remplies de jus de fruits. "Je voudrais porter un toast."

-"Je ne pense pas que ma belle-mère me laisserait boire ça," dit Pansy, fixant le jus dans son verre.

Draco l'ignora. "A Hermione et Theo!"

-"A Hermione et Theo!" dirent joyeusement Daphne, Blaise et Luna, pendant que Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient toujours assis, choqués par la tournure que les évènements avaient pris en quelques minutes.

"Hmmm… est-ce-que… est-ce que Nott ne devrait pas être içi pour cette… célébration?" questionna Harry.

Draco sourit. "Traditionnellement, oui." acquiesca-t-il. "Et maintenant que Granger a accepté l'engagement et a signé le contrat de mariage," dit-il en sortant le parchemin roulé de sa robe. "nous pouvons partir, passer de force au travers des barrières magiques extrêmement puissantes de Theo, et convaincre ce batard qu'épouser une bûcheuse autoritaire est mieux que mourrir!"


	5. Chapter 5

**TN:** Ouiii, je sais que je suis très en retard mais je vous promets que ça ne vas pas durer, maintenant que le Bac est terminé :D

* * *

 **Tying the Nott**

Chapitre Cinq

* * *

 **6 Mars 2004**

Theo fixa son reflet dans le miroir et grogna. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il aurait l'air en plus mauvais état que la nuit où il avait pris la Marque des Ténèbres. Pris, bien sûr, ne sonnait jamais juste pour décrire ce qui lui était arrivé; ce qui leur était tous arrivé. Bien sûr, Draco avait semblé être un participant volontaire jusqu'à l'année avant que son père entre à Azkaban. La Marque des Ténèbres ressemblait plus -au moins aux yeux des Malfoy- à un symbole d'honneur et de prestige, plutôt qu'à ce que qu'elle était vraiment: une laisse.

Suivant les standards habituels, Theo savait qu'il aurait dû être le premier à se faire tatouer la Marque. Il était le plus âgé des Serpentards de son année et si Adrian, MArcus, Graham et Cassius étaient un exemple à suivre, l'âge était un facteur dans le choix des futurs Mangemorts. Mais leurs pères avaient merdé, aucun plus que celui de Draco, et le jeuen Malfoy avait été choisi pour "faire un exemple pour les autres". Ou c'était ce qu'avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Marqué, initié et jeté dans la fosse aux lions de retour à Poudlard -opposés aux loups du Manoir Malfoy. Vincent et Greg, en simples et loyaux moutons qu'ils étaient avaient suivi l'exemple de Draco en prenant la Marque -de leur plein gré- le Noël suivant. Theo avait choisi de rester à Poudlard pendant toutes les vacances possibles de l'année scolaire, pourtant, l'été finit par approcher… et rentrer à la maison pour l'été était inévitable. Il avait pratiquement été traîné devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres - métaphoriquement, bien sûr - et s'était vu accorder le "grand honneur" d'avoir la Marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras gauche. Theo avait mieux à faire que de se débattre contre des sorciers plus puissants que lui.

" _Agenouille-toi," avait ordonné le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Theo avait senti ses genoux toucher le sol de marbre. Alors, il fit la connaissance de la douleur._

La Marque des Ténèbres était brûlante, cuisante et l'avait rendu sérieusement malade. Des couches et des couches de magie, tellement sombre que Theo s'était demandé si elle ne suintait pas jusque dans son sang, le teintant du même noir que la Marque sur sa peau. _Sang Impur,_ se souvenait-il avoir pensé. S'il n'avait pas été plié en deux et agonisant aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait pu lever les yeux au ciel et lâcher un soupir. Le sang n'avait jamais eu d'importance pour Theo. Ca semblait futile.

Sa mère, pour ce qu'il se souvenait d'elle, aimait excessivement les chiots et elle les élevait pour les apparences. Il regardait avec fascination la manière dont elle prenait un male couleur faon et une femelle noire et fauve, les placait dans un enclos ensemble pendant des périodes spécifiques et plusieurs mois plus tard, il y aurait de petits chiots, couinant et éventuellement aboyant dans le manoir.

" _Pourquoi est-ce-que tu gardes ces deux-là?" lui avait-il demandé une fois alors qu'elle mettait de côté deux des plus gros chiots._

 _Elle lui avait sourit et dit, "Parce qu'ils sont les plus jolis et que je vais les utiliser pour faire plus de jolis petits bébés."_

Ca avait du sens, bien sûr. De jolis chiots faisaient de jolis chiots. Theo remarquait, pourtant, que les plus jolis pouvaient aussi parfois être les moins intelligents et les plus difficiles à éduquer.

 _Garde les intelligents et fais en plus d'intelligents,_ pensait-il. Pourtant, elle garda les plus jolis et les fit se reproduire pendant des générations, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une portée vienne au monde avec cinq chiots morts et le seul qui était vivant était aveugle.

" _Est-ce-que ce chiot est un Cracmol?" avait-il demandé et sa mère, attentionné et réfléchie qu'elle était avait souri et acquiescé parce que de quelle autre manière aurait-elle pu lui expliquer qu'elle avait croisé ses animaux de compagnies tant et tant qu'ils avaient commencé à mourir à cause de problèmes de santé? "Et maintenant?"_

" _Ton père va acheter une nouvelle maman d'une dame qui en vend dans le Yorkshire," lui avait-elle dit._

 _Trop jeune pour comprendre exactement quelles limites ne devaient pas être franchies, ou quand arrêter une métaphore en cours, Theo avait demandé, "Est-ce-que ça sera une Née-Moldue?" Sa question, entendue par son père, lui avait valu un maléfice Cuisant dans la nuque qui l'avait presque étouffé lorsque sa gorge s'était bouchée._

Alors qu'il n'avait plus jamais reparlé de ses pensées sur les croisements avec ses parents, Theo gagna une perspicacité et une compréhension impressionnante de ce qu'était le sang et du peu d'importance qu'il avait dans leur monde malgré ce que disaient son père et les pères de ses amis. Ses amis, avait-il remarqué avaient leurs raisons pour croire en la suprématie du sang. Draco avait été élevé pour être le parfait petit prince de pur-sang toute sa vie, recrachant méthodiquement ce que son père lui avait dit. C'était difficile de se disputer avec un homme qui vous disait que vous deviez détester quelqu'un pour leur statut du sang parce que vous étiez tellement mieux qu'ils ne seraient jamais et est-ce-que tu voudrais une Chocogrenouille et un balai flambant neuf parce que tu es mon reflet docile? Vince et Greg croyaient plus ou moins tout ce qu'on leur disait, et Pansy était angoissée par quoi que ce soit qui sortait de sa petite bulle d'ignorance.

Daphne, pensait Theo de temps en temps, comprenait comment marchait vraiment le monde, mais savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne formule pas ses opinions sur de telles choses. Blaise ne se sentait pas concerné par la pureté du sang, du moment que le sang était retenu dans une communauté petite et tenace, il ne rentrerait pas dans un débat avec qui que ce soit sur des sujets aussi controversés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, supposait-il, détestait les Nés-Moldus et les moldus pour des raisons personnelles, mais Theo n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de poser des questions à un sorcier qui ressemblait plus à une bête qu'à un homme et qui lui avait donné une tape dans le dos lorsque la Marque avait finalement pris sur sa peau, lui disant à quel point il devait être honoré d'avoir été choisi. _Ne te leurre pas,_ se souvenait avoir pensé Theo, _nous sommes de la chair à canon._

" _Tu as rejoins une merveilleuse confrérie, Theodore Nott," avait dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de lui tendre un ensemble de robes noires, un masque d'argent et de le pousser vers ses amis._

Greg, Vince, Adrian, Marcus, Graham et Cassius avaient tous l'air d'être sur le point de vomir après l'avoir regardé recevoir la Marque. Draco avait ressemblé à ça toute l'année écoulée et apparemment, foutre en l'air la mort de Dumbledore avait rendu les choses bien, bien pires.

 _Confrérie._ Avait persiflé silencieusement Theo. _Ils étaient déjà mes frères,_ avait-il pensé, regardant ses jeunes camarades Mangemorts, heureux de savoir que Blaise avait, jusque là, échappé à ce destin.

Son père l'avait approché et avait posé une main sur son épaule. A la différence de Draco qui recherchait l'attention et l'approbation paternelle qui venait avec un tel geste, Theo se força à ne pas flancher lorsque son père parla de la fierté qui venait avec la Marque des Ténèbres et de l'honneur de servir comme membre d'une cause aussi grande que la leur. Theo avait poliment sourit, acquiescé en accord et se rappela, à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait accepté -c'est à dire qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre ce fait- de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres pour se sauver la vie.

Il n'ignorait pas l'ironie de la situation.

Après une douche rapide, plus pour l'envie qu'il ressentait de réchauffer ses muscles douloureux que parce qu'il avait besoin de se laver, Theo descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger, bien trop grande et incommode, la troquant finalement contre l'alcôve de petit-déjeuner, confortablement niché dans ce qui était auparavant le bureau de son père. Après que son père, Thoros Nott, aît finalement été capturé, sept mois après la bataille de Poudlard et condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité, Theo avait célébré l'occasion en buvant, ce qui lui avait semblé son poids en Whisky Pur Feu et en démolissant le bureau avec une suite épique de Sortilèges Explosifs. Une semaine plus tard, lorsqu'il avait finalement désaoûlé, les débris du bureau avaient disparu et l'alcôve du petit-déjeuner prit rapidement la place libérée.

-"Pixy," appela-t-il doucement, offrant un léger sourire à l'elfe qui apparut devant lui, regardant les cernes noires qui lui bordaient les yeux avec une compassion qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle de sa mère quand il avait attrapé la Dragoncelle à cinq ans. "Je peux avoir une tasse de thé, s'il te plaît?"

-"Le Maître a besoin de manger," dit-elle.

Theo secoua la tête. "Non merci."

-"Le Maître a besoin de manger," répéta Pixy, ses grands yeux remplis de larmes.

Theo soupira d'agacement, pas d'humeur à prétendre qu'il allait passer l'été parce qu'une elfe de maison était triste. Mais il manquait de l'énergie et de l'envie de se disputer avec elle. "Des toasts grillés alors, merci." dit-il, conscient qu'il ne les mangerait vraisemblablement pas, mais l'elfe souriait comme si elle avait remporté une grande victoire et disparut pour préparer son petit-déjeuner alors qi'il s'assit pour jeter un œil au courrier du matin.

Quatres demandes pour un Briseur de Sorts de son niveau furent renvoyées avec sa recommandation personelle pour d'autres qui seraient adaptés au boulot. "En vacances" disait-il dans chaque lettre, présentant ses excuses. Dire aux gens qui le recherchaient qu'il prenait sa retraite à l'âge canonique de vingt-cinq ans était juste une porte ouverte aux enquiquineurs.

En bas de la pile de lettres, il y en avait au moins deux de Draco, une de Blaise, six de Daphne et une Beuglante de Pansy qui avait été attrapée dns le piège qu'il avait spécifiquement créé pour de telles occasions. Theo ne put retenir un sourire narquois envers l'envelooppe rouge, s'agitant violemment alors qu'elle était piégée dans la cage de verre isolée soniquement, attendant seulement le signal de Theo pour la laisser explosr. Il avait déjà un mal de crâne atroce ce matin et n'était pas d'humeur pour la voie stridente de Pansy.

Les autres lettres furent mises de côté mais une de celles de Draco était légèrement intriguante. Il avait utilisé de la cire _rouge_ pour le sceau au lieu de vert ou de gris. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas pensé à deux fois au changement de couleur, mais Theo savait que Draco était méticuleux lorsque cela concernait la cohérence et le maintien de son image, même si cette image, même si cette image rentrait un poil en conflit avec celle qu'il avait été élevé pour reproduire. Encore une fois, épouser une Serdaigle avec la tête dans les nuages et au moins un ou deux talents une fois dans la chambre était une façon d'amener même le plus pompeux des crétins à réévaluer son mode de vie.

Il fixa le sceau de cire rouge sur l'enveloppe et agita finalement sa baguette au dessus, jetant une série de sorts de détection au cas où. Alors que rien ne se passait, il l'ouvrit, ennuyé de savoir que Draco avait fait cet effort pour attirer son attention.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés dès la première ligne de la lettre:

 _Theo,_

 _Merlin, tu es prévisible. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à l'envie de l'ouvrir, cette fois. Maintenant, avant que tu aies une chance de brûler cette lettre aussi, j'ai besoin que tu arrêtes d'être un trou-du-cul et que tu ouvres tes barrières magiques parce que j'ai trouvé un moyen de-_

Theo donna un léger coup de baguette au parchemin. " _Incendio."_

Même _l'idée_ de l'espoir était devenue ennuyeuse.

Il savait ce qui était en train de lui arriver, ce qui _allait_ lui arriver. Il avait été celui qui avait deviné, qui avait remis toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Il avait été là pour la dépression nerveuse de Draco lorsqu'il pensait qu'il allait mourrir comme Warrington, Flint et Montague. Il avait aidé son ami à mettre ses affaires en ordre, juste au cas où, se poussant lui même jusqu'au burnout en essayant de trouver un moyen de briser la malédiction, sans résultat, et enfin, il avait été là à chaque instant pour le compte à rebours, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Ils avait été saouls pendant presque une semaine après que la date soit passée, toujours dans l'attente que Draco tombe raide mort comme les autres. Quand il survécut, ils le fêtèrent. Quand Goyle mourut en Décembre, Theo vint aux funérailles seulement assez de temps pour dire aux autres, "Ce sont les sorcières", et repartit avant qu'ils ne puissent essayer de le tirer lui -et quelque pauvre femme sous le joug de l'Imperius- dans quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide.

Pourquoi il était revenu en Grande-Bretagne quelques jours plus tôt… il n'était pas sûr.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait de l'espoir.

C'était moins d'une heure après le repas, ou du moins, après que Pixy aît placé un repas en face de lui et qu'il l'aît consciencieusement ignoré en faveur d'un vieux livre, d'un verre d'eau et d'une sieste nécessaire, que Theo sentit les barrières magiques autour de chez lui être frôlées. C'était léger, au début, probablemment une chouette qui ne s'était pas encore redirigée vers la petite ouverture dans les barrières pour le courrier. Quand il sentit une plus forte présence contre la magie qui lui avait pris des semaines à installer, Theo s'assit, irrité.

-"Malfoy" grogna-t-il dans un souffle et il se leva, baguette en main, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée où il avait l'intention de traiter avec son meilleur ami. Du moins, si Draco trouvait le moyen de passer au travers, ce qui était hautement improbable. Honnêtement, Theo était impressionné qu'il soit allé aussi loin.

Quand la porte d'entrée fut pratiquement enfoncée à cause de l'influx de magie résiduelle, Theo fixa, yeux écarquillés Draco qui entrait tranquillement dans le manoir, comme s'il était le putain d'Alexandre le Grand après le siège de Tyr, toujours victorieux.

-"Putain, comment-est-ce que tu as réussi à entrer?" dit Theo, fronçant les sourcils à l'intention de son meilleur ami. "Ca aurait dû prendre au moins six personnes pour passer au travers de ces barrières!"

-"Sept, en fait," dit Ginny Weasley alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant son porche, provoquant l'ouverture de sa mâchoire, sous le choc à la vue d'une Weasley chez lui. "Mais pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que Ron essayait très fort.", admit-elle.

-"Et nous avons laissé Luna et Pansy au Manoir.", dit Draco.

-"Nous?" demanda nerveusement Theo, serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

Blaise apparut peu après, derrière sa petite amie, et ensuite, Daphne derrière lui, regardant Theo comme s'il pouvait se casser dans la minute.

-"Grands dieux, regarde toi," dit-elle, son visage se crispant en une expression mélangée de tristesse totale et de sympathie. Quand elle s'approcha et prit son visage dans ses mains fines pour le regarder, de cette manière maternelle qu'elle avait toujours eu, il lutta pour la combattre, mais finalement, n'eut même pas la force.

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Daph? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de planifier ton mariage?"

Elle embrassa sa joue. "Je t'aurais épousé pour te sauver la vie."

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire."

-"Bon à savoir," dit une voix depuis la porte, et Theo leva le regard pour voir les trois membres du célèbre Trio d'Or se tenant là. Harry Potter, qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aide; Ronald Weasley, dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs; et… pourquoi est-ce-qu'Hermione Granger avait l'air nerveuse?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se retourna pour froncer les sourcils à l'attention de son meilleur ami. "Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait?" demanda-t-il.

-"J'ai réglé ça." dit Draco, suffisant.

-"Pixy!" cria Theo et attendit que l'elfe apparaisse. Lorsqu'elle le fit, il la regarda et dit "S'il te plaît, montre la sortie à mes _invités._ " et se retourna pour partir.

-" _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Theo sentit son corps se raidir et tomber par terre.

-"Draco!" siffla Daphne. "Regarde-le! Ca ne peut pas être bon pour sa santé!"

Draco renifla. "Mourrir non plus. Blaise, retourne le, que nous puissions avoir une vraie discussion."

Blaise soupira, jeta un regard d'excuse au Gryffondors qui fixaient la scène horrifiés, et quand il approha ses amis et aida Daphne pour retourner le corps de THeo, arborant un petit sourire satisfait quand il vit la mine renfrognée de Theo figée. "Il est plutôt sexy quand il s'énerve comme ça, non?" dit-il avec un sourire narquois. "Granger, tu veux venir jeter un oeil à ce que tu regarderais au travers de la table de petit-déjeuner?"

"Avec de la chance, pour les cent prochaines années, ou quelque chose comme ça." ajouta Draco sur un ton menaçant en baissant les yeux vers la forme pétrifiée de Theo. Le blond s'approcha et s'agenouilla au dessus du corps de Theo à califourchon au dessus de son corps alors qu'il se penchait au dessus de lui pour approcher son visage de celui de son ami, un signe de domination pour lui montrer qui disposait du pouvoir.

Theo se créa un rappel mental de lui jeter un sorts dans les boules plus tard, pour ça.

-"Je n'apprécie pas le changement, Theo. Je n'ai pas apprécié que nous ayons à nous faire à un nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal chaque année, je n'ai pas apprécié quand Honeydukes a arrêté de faire ses plumes en sucres parfumées au citron, et je n'ai pas apprécié chaque fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres -" Il fit une pause pour voir si l'un des Gryffondors le corrigerait sur son choix de mots. "- a tué un de mes amis. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser mourrir? Alors que nous avions trouvé la solution? Theo, si épouser une Moldue te sauverait la vie, je t'aurais effacé la mémoire pour te faire croire que tu étais un vendeur sans magie, totalement obsédé par l'idée de t'enfuir avec une serveuse au hasard et lui faire des enfants." Il tapota la tête de Theo avec sa baguette pour revenir à son idée de départ. "Donc… maintenant que tu es un petit con obéissant, sois gentil avec le rat de bibliothèque qui a déjà accepté de t'épouser -contrat déjà signé" ajouté-t-il, "et de ne pas de laisser mourrir."

-"S'il te plaît, Theo," murmura Daphne.

-"Tu vois?" dit Draco, regardant brièvement Daphne avant de reposer ses yeux sur son ami. "Daphne te supplie. Supplie. Une chose dont je suis plutôt sûre qu'elle ne le fait plus que pour Potter, ces temps-ci." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire plein de sous entendus. "Si tu te laisses mourir, Daphne va pleurer tout son petit cœur et Potter va devenir tout fâché à cause de la tristesse de la dame de son cœur, et on aura tous à gérer _ça_. Sans même parler des horribles bruits que Pansy va faire à ton enterrement."

Alors, dans un étrange moment sincère d'intimité entre amis dont tout le monde était persuadé que seule Luna pouvait en tirer de lui, Draco se pencha, pressa son front contre celui de THeo et dit très sérieusement, "Ne me fais pas enterrer un autre ami. _Finite incantatem._ "

Libéré du sort, Theo resta au sol, avec Draco au dessus de lui. Il fit de son mieux pour brider sa colère, sachant que tout ce que Draco avait dit était exact. Il ne pouvait même pas regarder Daphne dans les yeux, de peur qu'elle éclate en larmes. "A moins que tu n'aies l'intention de m'inviter à dîner," dit Theo, dents serrées. "Dégage. De. Mon. Ventre."

Draco eut un sourire narquois et se leva. "Bien, il est de retour à sa charmante personne. Granger, vient dire bonjour."

Theo s'assit et soupira, posant ses avants-bras sur ses genoux. Quand il se tourna finalement pour regarder les Gryffondors qui le fixaient toujours en silence, il se renfrogna. "Pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à mes amis," dit-il, regardant Potter et Weasley, "mais avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre se passe, vous devriez vérifier que Draco ne l'a pas mise sous Imperius."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 **6 mars 2004**

Ils se réunirent autour d'une petite table ronde dans l'alcôve où Theo les avait dirigés.

\- "J'espère que tu n'es pas offensé", dit Hermione, tripotant la bordure de sa chemise entre ses doigts pendant qu'elle prenait un siège à côté de Theo. "J'aimerais que Daphné et Harry assistent à l'écriture du contrat. Ginny et Ron sont trop caractériels et honnêtement, il faut que quelqu'un surveille Blaise."

Theo eut un léger rire. S'il s'était soucié de quoi que ce soit lui appartenant dans le manoir, il aurait insisté pour que Blaise parte. Il n'était pas inquiet à l'idée que Blaise lui vole quoi que ce soit, mais son ami était surnaturellement curieux et s'il était laissé livré à lui-même, on pouvait être certain que quelque chose serait cassé.

-"Et Draco? Tu ne lui fais pas confiance pour inspecter le contrat lui-même?" demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique qui lui valut un regard incrédule de la sorcière.

-"Il croit aux canards-garous." répondit-elle.

Theo se retourna et fixa son meilleur ami. "Mais bon dieu, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi?"

Draco leur lança un regard noir. "Pouvons-nous commencer ou faut-il absolument causer encore plus de dommages à mon ego et à ma réputation?"

Theo s'assit et soupira d'un air dramatique, faisant un geste de la main moqueur. "Avec votre permission, monsieur" dit-il avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air ennuyé.

Draco sortit un contrat de mariage vierge et une plume.

Le contrat précédent, qui avait déjà été signé par Hermione avait été brûlé sitôt que, sobre, elle avait lu les mots "lit marital" et "dot" et tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que repartir de zéro était la meilleure option.

\- "Donc, la première chose dont il faut s'occuper, c'est la date du mariage, qui doit être le plus tôt possible."

\- "Le 13 Juin me paraît très bien" dit Théo avant de tressaillir lorsque Daphné passa au dessus de Draco pour lui donner un coup sur le côté du crâne. "Aïe!"

Harry regarda prudemment sa fiancée, habituellement douce et gracieuse devenir violente et s'assit rapidement dans sa chaise.

\- "J'ai raté quelque chose?" demanda-t-il nerveusement.

La sorcière blonde jeta un regard noir à son ami.

\- "La Marque a été donnée à Theo le 13 Juin."

Theo roula des yeux. "Donnée implique un cadeau. Peux-tu _donner_ une malédiction?" demanda-t-il. "J'avais un cousin qui m'avait donné la dragoncelle quand j'étais petit donc je suppose que dans certains cas le terme s'applique correctement." Il hocha la tête. "Le 12 Juin alors."

Daphné soupira. "Theo…"

Il se renfrogna. "J'essaye juste d'être souple et de donner à la dame assez de temps pour qu'elle puisse se rétracter sans problèmes."

Hermione secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. "Je ne ferais pas ça."

\- "Bien sûr que tu ne le feras pas, tu es une Gryffondor" se moqua Theo.

Elle se tourna et fronça les sourcils. "Je vais le faire. Ce n'est pas un ton bourru qui va me faire changer d'avis." dit-elle obstinément.

Theo prit une inspiration et expira lentement, combattant le mal de crâne grandissant qui apparaissait habituellement à cette heure de la journée. Il se demanda s'il était trop tôt pour prendre une autre potion anti-douleur. Un Philtre de Vigueur et un peu de Pimentine ne seraient pas de trop non plus. "Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Hermione" dit-il doucement. "Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison."

Elle serra les lèvres et dirigea son regard vers le centre de la table, évitant soigneusement de croiser celui de toute autre personne présente, chose que les trois Serpentards remarquèrent immédiatement. "J'ai mes propres raisons de le faire."

Draco posa la plume et parcourut la table du regard. "Eh bien je suis intrigué" dit-il avec un sourire narquois. "Le mystère s'épaissit."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, regard pénétrant et dur. "Bas-les-pattes, Malfoy." siffla-t-elle. "Je vais le faire.", "Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière" insista-t-elle. "Et je pense qu'il est stupide de se décider sur une date aussi proche de l'échéance." ajouta-t-elle tournant à nouveau son attention vers Theo.

\- "Tu es déjà malade, nous pouvons tous le voir et il n'y a pas que la malédiction dont nous devons nous inquiéter. Bien sûr, elle ne drainera complètement ton cœur magique qu'au jour dit, mais les symptômes que tu subis maintenant pourraient résulter en une pléthore d'autres problèmes de santé et risques."

Theo la fixa et se demanda si ses amis avaient pensé à ça avant d'aller chercher Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages mais leur silence en disait assez long. Une partie de lui espéra très fort que Daphné ne recommence pas à le frapper. Les symptômes étaient vraiment la pire partie de la malédiction. La fatigue était handicapante mais la douleur était exténuante. Migraines tous les jours, douleurs aiguës dans ses muscles, et l'impossibilité de conserver tout ce qu'il mangeait. Il était fatigué.

Tellement fatigué d'attendre la mort.

\- " Le 11 Juin" suggéra-t-il. Tout le monde l'ignora.

\- " Et quelque part à la mi-mai?" proposa Harry qui reçut immédiatement des regards incrédules de toutes les personnes autour de la table. "Quoi? Je ne peux pas faire de suggestions?"

Draco secoua la tête. "Ca porte malheur de se marier en mai. Tu as été élevé dans une grotte?"

Harry renifla. "Pas très loin." Il soupira. "Avril alors. Mon Dieu," il pâlit légèrement, "c'est seulement dans un mois."

\- " _Marie-toi en Avril si tu peux, bonheur il y aura pour vous deux._ "* dit Daphné avec un grand sourire beaucoup trop peu effrayant pour être celui d'une Serpentard. Elle avait l'air d'être une Poufsouffle joviale, suspendue au bras de Harry Potter, héros de guerre. Peu savaient que sa morsure était encore plus dure que l'aboiement que les gens entendaient d'ailleurs rarement, si jamais. Elle était quasiment le pôle opposé à Pansy qui laissait chacun savoir ce qu'elle pensait d'eux. Hermione pensait souvent que cette particularité rendait Daphné beaucoup plus dangereuse. "Chaque mois a certaines coutumes et superstitions."

\- "Que promets un mariage en Septembre?" demanda curieusement Harry.

\- "Des richesses.**" répondit Draco, retournant au contrat de mariage en commençant à remplir les noms, dates et autres informations générales.

Harry se tourna et fixa Daphné. " _Tu_ as choisi notre date de mariage," dit-il, un ton légèrement accusateur dans sa voix.

Daphné se moqua de lui. "J'ai choisi Septembre parce que quand nous aurons des enfants, nous pourrons tous les mettre dans le Poudlard Express et partir en vacances pour notre anniversaire. Je prévois avec de l'avance." expliqua-t-elle sans s'excuser. "Maintenant, Mercredi est le meilleur jour pour un mariage heureux. 21 Avril?"

\- "Très bien." Hermione acquiesça puis hoqueta en comptant les jours dans sa tête. "Oh mon Dieu… Daphné, tu vas m'aider à planifier tout ça, hein?" demanda-t-elle, de la panique dans sa voix.

La blonde hocha la tête. "Bien sûr."

Theo leva la main comme s'ils étaient tous à nouveau à Poudlard. "Est-ce-que j'ai le droit de dire quoi que ce soit?"

\- "Non" répondit froidement Draco. "Tu as perdu le droit de choisir le jour de ton mariage quand tu as disparu pendant deux mois avant de t'enfermer dans ta propre maison pour y mourir tout seul." affirma-t-il fermement. "Maintenant, bague de fiancailles et alliances. Tu utiliseras les anneaux familiaux de ton coffre?"

Theo hocha la tête en signe de défaite et se pinça l'arrête du nez. "Bien sûr."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Je… Je n'ai pas besoin de bague."

Theo resta bouche bée devant son affirmation et se retourna pour fixer Draco. "Je croyais qu'elle avait déjà signé le contrat original? Tu avais précisé les bagues dedans, non?"

\- "Je l'ai fait," répondit Draco. "Elle était bourrée à ce moment-là."

Les yeux bleus de Theo s'agrandirent soudainement. "Tu as essayé de me donner en mariage à une sorcière _bourrée_?"

Draco râla en levant ses yeux au ciel. "Je t'aurais donné en mariage à un Scrout à Pétard. Granger, tu prends la bague familiale." dit-il, la pointant du doigt, comme si le geste donnait une portée définitive à ses mots. "C'est une partie de la cérémonie de lien. En parlant des coffres d'ailleurs, il faudra que tu envoie un hibou à Gringotts ou que tu y ailles toi-même, seulement si tu te sens suffisamment d'aplomb, pour ajouter Granger à tout ça."

\- "Quoi?!" s'écria Hermione, remarquant immédiatement que Théo avait grimacé à la soudaine montée de volume et lui offrant un regard d'excuse avant de tourner sa colère vers Draco. "Ca ne fait pas partie du deal. Je ne veux pas d'argent dans l'équation."

\- "Ca doit être fait comme ça, Granger."

\- "Je ne veux pas son argent!"

\- "Quelle coincidence," dit Theo avec un soupir irrité, "moi non plus."

Draco pouffa discrètement, ignorant complètement Hermione et levant les yeux vers son meilleur ami. "Menteur. Tu serais infoutu de vivre sans," dit-il avant de finalement reporter son attention sur la sorcière.

\- "Granger, si Theo meurt à n'importe quel moment dans le futur…" il s'arrêta, rageusement, laissant la pensée tourner dans sa tête "de préférence, le plus _tard_ possible, si l'argent et les possessions ne te reviennent pas, le Ministère va les réclamer et cette bande d'enfoirés du gouvernement va avoir un bon salaire à la fin du mois."

\- "Nous sommes les enfoirés du gouvernement, Draco," dit Hermione.

\- "Les Gallions ne descendront pas s _i bas que ça_."

Theo se pencha et tapa du doigt sur le parchemin. "Mets dans le contrat que si je meurs et qu'Hermione le souhaite, l'argent peut aller aux organisations caritatives de son choix," insista-t-il. "Le Fond pour les Orphelins de Guerre, le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison, et la Bourses pour les Nés-moldus à Poudlard."***

Les yeux de la sorcière s'agrandirent sous le choc. "Tu connais le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison?" demanda-t-elle

Avant que Theo n'ait la possibilité de répondre, Draco avança. "Et si tu meurs, Granger?"

\- "Euuuh… Je…." bégaya-t-elle. "Toutes mes choses reviennent à mes parents."

\- "Ça ne marche pas comme ça," dit Draco "Tu as un testament Moldu ou Sorcier?" demanda-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Un testament moldu ne servait à rien de toute façon. "Si tu meurs, les gobelins ne donneront rien à des Moldus. tu dois avoir une sorcière ou un sorcier comme intermédiaire."

\- "Très bien." Hermione soupira. "Harry, alors." dit-elle avant de regarder à sa droite. "Sans vouloir te vexer, Theodore."

\- "Theo. S'il te plaît." insista-t-il. "Et pas de problèmes. J'aurais fait la même chose si j'avias toujours des parents à qui laisser quelque chose. Dans le cas présent, les seules personnes à qui je pourrais laisser quelque chose si je meurs sont aussi riches si ce n'est plus que moi, donc ça paraissait plutôt inutile," dit-il, faisant un geste vers Draco et Daphné.

Pendante que Draco continuait de remplir le contrat, Daphné remplit le bref silence. "Pixy et les autres elfes ont gardé le manoir dans un plutôt bon état." dit-elle à Théo. "On pourra probablement avoir fait déménager Hermione dans la semaine."

\- "Quoi?" Hermione se retourna et fixa la blonde. "Déménagé… ici?" demanda-t-elle, l'air confus.

Theo se tourna vers elle. "Il n'y a aucun artéfact de magie noir, ou quoi que ce soit" promit-il. "Pendant que vous vous amusiez tous à refaire votre septième année à Poudlard, j'ai préparé mes A.S.P.I.C.S depuis le manoir etpassé la plus grosse partie de ces huits mois à nettoyer la maison. Littéralement."

\- "Ce n'est pas… Je n'ai juste pas réalisé…"

Draco rit. "Que tu vivrais avec ton mari?" Il secoua la tête, amusé. "Ce qui nou amène à la prochaine section… enfants."

Hermione se pencha en avant, serrant les côtés de sa chaise et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes. "Est-ce que… Est-ce-que Theo et moi… est-ce-qu'on peut avoir une minute?"

Harry la rejoint et posa une main sur son bras. "Ça va, Hermione?"

Elle se dégagea, se sentant clairement étouffée par la petite pièce et le trop grand nombre de personnes à l'intérieur. "Ca va aller," insista-t-elle. "J'ai juste… j'ai besoin de parler avec Theo."

Silencieusement, les trois autres se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, Daphné la fermant derrière eux. Hermione balaya la pièce du regard et réalisa que Draco avait laissé le contrat sur la table. Il avait l'air ancien comme s'il avait pris du parchemin d'une tombe pour écrire dessus au liu de quelque chose tout juste acheté d'une boutique. Le lettrage, épais et oblique lui rappelait quelque chose d'un film où des lois archaïques existaient toujours et où les femmes étaient négociés comme de l'argent dans les mariages. Oh, stop. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce-que les contrats de mariage existent toujours en 2004?

\- "Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça." dit Theo, brisant son conflit intérieur.

Elle secoua la tête, rassemblant son courage Gryffondor et son côté obsédé Granger. "Je le fais. Je ne reviens pas en arrière. J'ai donné ma parole."

\- "Ça me va, de mourrir." lui dit-il. "Je l'ai accepté."

 _"J'ai besoin que les choses soient normales," lui avait dit sa mère. "Je ne veux pas être triste ou avoir peur."_

\- "Je voudrais vivre," confessa Theo. "Vivre, c'est bien, mais je ne suis pas… tu ne devrais pas avoir à sacrifier ta vie pour moi. Je ne pas l'instinct de survie aussi développé."

Elle lui sourit tristement. "Est-ce-que ça n'est pas le plus gros attribut des Serpentards?" demanda-t-elle.

Il eut un sourire narquois. "Pas toujours. Nous sommes ambitieux, fourbes et pleins de ressources aussi."

\- "Draco est assez fourbe," dit-elle amèrement.

Il acquiesca. "Et je suis ambitieux. Je ne me vante pas quand je dis que je suis le meilleur Briseur de Sorts qu'il y a."dit-il avant de laisser une étincelle de sourire arrogant couper son visage.

\- "Nous avons traversé tes barrières." pointa Hermione.

Theo rit "Oui, et ça a pris sept d'entre vous de le faire. Deux Aurors parfaitement entraînés et Draco Malfoy qui est accepté par les lignes magiques de la propriété depuis qu'il s'est fait saigner le genou dans les jardins à six ans." Il roula des yeux. "En plus," il commença avant de fléchir un peu, baissant les yeux vers sa baguette qu'il manipulait entre ses doigts, une chose qu'il faissait par habitude pour s'empêcher de remuer "ma magie n'a pas vraiment… été à son mieux dernièrement. Si je survis au 13 Juin -"

\- "Tu survivras."

\- "-et si ma magie me reviens, Draco aura ce qu'il mérite pour tout à l'heure. M'immobiliser," dit-il dans un grognement irrité. "Quel crétin."

\- "Devrions… "Hermione expira et regarda le parchemin toujours devant eux. "Devrions-nous finir le contrat nous-mêmes?"

Theo soupira. "Je n'attend rien de toi. Tu n'as pas à… les enfants c'est…"

\- "C'est bon," dit-elle rapidement, embarassée sur sa panique de quelques minutes plus tôt. "C'est juste… je n'y avait pas pensé. Mais c'est pour la vie et… des sorts de fidélités sont imbriqués dans les rituels de lien donc ça n'est pas comme si toi ou moi pouvions -"

\- "Je ne le ferais pas."dit-il, l'interrompant. "Ma parole est mon serment."

\- "Tu ne veux pas juste d'un mariage de commodité?" demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Theo lui sourit narquoisement et Hermione se surprit à se perdre dans ses yeux en se deandant s'ils s'éclairciraient si - non, quand- sa magie reviendrait complètement. Ils étaient bleus, pas bleu ciel comme ceux de Ron ni bleu glacé comme ceux de Daphné. Au lieu de ça, ils avait une légère couleur saphir qui lui rappelait l'océan, avec des petites tâches brunes près de la pupille qui faisaient ressembler ses yeux à la Terre en train d'imploser, l'eau se déplaçant vite vers les bords extérieurs.

-"Je ne crois pas que la moindre partie de ça soit commode." dit-il. "Mais non. Si une chose est, alors elle devrait être. Pas apparaître comme si elle était, sous de faux aspects." insista-t-il. "Tu peux faire comme tu veux, je n'oserais pas contrôler une autre personne mais ma mère m'a appris que quand je me marierais, ce serait pour la vie et que je devais traiter ma sorcière avec respect et honneur. Si nous nous marions," dit-il, lessant le "si" suspendu en l'air aussi longteps qu'il le pût, "alors je suis… effectivement, tien."

Hermione avala sa salive, nerveuse. "Q-que… que t'as appris ton père?" demanda-t-elle naïvement.

Le sourire de Theo s'effaca instantanément et ses yeux bleus et brillants se ternirent légèrement. "Quoi ne pas faire." répondit-il brusquement.

Hermione flancha un peu et prit une grande bouffée d'air pour se rassembler. "Je… très bien, soyons… soyons des adultes par rapport à ça alors." suggéra-t-elle. "Enfants? »

Il haussa les épaules. ''Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Je ne pensais pas survivre à la guerre, pour être honnête, et ensuite avec la malédiction…'' Il soupira et passa sa main à travers ses épais cheveux bruns, qui semblèrent tomber séduisemment ébouriffés comme les cheveux de Harry essayaient souvent de faire mais échouaient de manière épique. ''Je ne voudrais pas… Je veux dire…'' Theo grogna de frustration. ''Fuck.'' grogna-t-il avant de lui lancer un regarde d'excuse pour son juron. ''Maudit soit Draco et sa tendance à imposer son cul partout.''

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione. ''Au moins nous avons quelques choses en commun. Une dent contre Draco par exemple.''

Il approuva avec enthousiasme. « Là maintenant, c'est _beaucoup_ plus qu'une dent. Je pense que dès qu'il revient dans cette pièce, je vais le frapper.''

Elle sourit à pleine dents à ses mots. ''J'ai déjà fait ça. » dit-elle avec un léger entrain et un ton joyeux, quelque chose qui avait manqué aux conversations de toute la matinée. ''Ca fait un bien fou. Assure-toi de garder ton pouce en dehors de ton poing,'' conseilla-t-elle, allant chercher sa main et en la plaçant dans la sienne pour former son poing comme elle avait expliqué.

Theo balaya le bout de son pouce contre ses phalanges à elle et la respiration d'Hermione resta coincée dans sa gorge. ''Hermione,'' murmura-t-il, ''Tu sais qu'un **BINDING** de marriage n'est complet qu'après -''

\- ''Consommation'', elle finit la phrase et retira sa main des siennes pour se frotter nerveusement la nuque. ''Oui, je… je me souviens avoir lu quelque chose come ça quand Pansy et Ron se sont mariés.''

\- ''Pas comme si la consommation était un problème pour eux,'' dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- ''Est-ce-que…'' elle s'arrêta alors qu'une nouvelle pensée se présentait à elle. ''Je veux dire, je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu -''

Theo leva un sourcil curieux. ''Di je trouve Draco et Blaise plus attirants que toi?'' demanda-t-il avant de rire quand elle se recroquevilla, embarrassée, ses joues rosissantes. ''Et bien, ils _sont_ plutôt charmants,'' dit-il sarcastiquement. ''Je ne peux pas dire pour Blaise comme il n'a pas encore sorti la question à Rouge pour le moment mais je crois que Draco est déjà pris. Pour répondre à ta question, cependant, je préfère les sorcières,'' dit-il son rictus se transformant en un vrai sourire narquois.

 _ll n'est pas prêt à mourir._ pensa-t-elle en le voyant sourire.

\- ''Bien'' acquiesça-t-elle. ''moi aussi,'' dit-elle. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle entendit les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche ''Je veux dire… je préfère les _sorciers_ … parce que…'' elle cacha son visage dans ses mains pour cacher son visage mortifié. Quand elle entendit les légers hoquets venant de la poitrine de Theo elle grogna. ''Tu te moques de moi.''

Il se leva et enleva les mains d'Hermione de son visage. ''Tu rougis,'' fit-il remarquer, l'air soudain très fier de lui, comme si son éclat avait d'une certaine manière booster son ego. Elle se sentit simultanément heureuse d'avoir apporté un tel changement en lui mais aussi irritée qu'il ait finalement montré son côté Serpentard.

\- ''Je suis nerveuse,'' admit-elle, frottant ses pommettes comme si l'action pouvait faire disparaître les taches roses.

Theo lui sourit. ''C'est très mignon.' 

* * *

* "Marry in April when you can, joy for Maiden and for Man"

Proverbe irlandais sur les mariages. Le titre, Tying the Nott est dérivé de Tying the knott, serrer le noeud, une expression qui se réfère au mariage (à l'origine, liée à la tradition celtique de nouer les mains des époux avant la consommation du mariage.

** "Marry in September's shine, your living will be rich and fine."

= Marie-toi dans la lumière de Septembre, ton ménage sera riche et délicat.

*** Je jure sur ma vie que le fait que le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison soit le FLEM et que la Bourse pour Nés-moldus à Poudlard soit la BNP, est un pur hasard et non pas un choix de traduction xD

TN: Je sais que ça fait très longtemps et ce chapitre était d'ailleurs entamé sur mon ordinateur depuis un bout de temps, mais mes études m'ont bouffé pas mal de temps cette année (parce que j'étais mauvaise, oui, tout à fait). Je repars l'année prochaine avec quelque chose que je réussis mieux donc il ne devrait plus y avoir de pauses aussi catastrophiques ^^

N'hésitez pas à me taper sur les doigts si nécéssaire, je sais que c'est mal.

Et toujours, même si l'histoire à la base n'est pas la mienne, avoir vos reviews et vos réactions m'encourage vachement à continuer de traduire. Sans compter que ShayaLonnie est une auteure que j'adore et ça me ferait super plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter.

Si jamais vous êtes tenté(e)s, je suis sur Tumblr sous NessaJana ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

 **7 Mars 2004**

Le lendemain de la signature du contrat de mariage et de son envoi au Ministère pour approbation, Hermione transplana sur les premières marches du perron du Manoir Nott, surprise de ne pas avoir à se battre pour traverser les barrières de sécurité cette fois-ci. Une partie d'elle voulait annuler la rencontre, mais quand elle était passée voir ses parents ; qu'elle avait mangé un petit-déjeuner substantiel mais sain, pour finalement être jetée à la porte quand sa mère devint malade et supplia de ne pas être vue comme ça; le cœur d'Hermione s'était brisé. Juste devant la maison de son enfance, elle blinda ses nerfs d'acier et fit de son mieux pour préserver la dignité de sa mère puis ignora son père quand il insista pour qu'elle amène son fiancé à la maison pour dîner très bientôt afin de pouvoir commencer à planifier le mariage.

Par Godric, le mariage. Comment s'était-elle embarquée là-dedans?

\- "Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire, tu sais,'' dit Theo alors qu'ils s'asseyaient ensemble dans la petite alcôve dédiée au petit-déjeuner dans le Manoir Nott.

Elle avait bénéficié d'un tour de l'aile Ouest du grand manoir qui incluait une salle de bal, deux salles à manger différentes, huit chambres d'amis, deux bureaux et une piscine. Elle savait qu'il y avait une bibliothèque et avait l'impression que Draco ou Daphné avait dit à Theo de garder ça pour la fin; comme si les livres seraient l'argument décisif qui la garderait déterminée à ne pas rompre le contrat de mariage avant d'être liée à Theo.

\- "Café?'' répondit-elle, levant un sourcil interrogatif, comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il était vraiment en train de parler. Elle fixa sa tasse en porcelaine et pinça ses lèvres pendant qu'elle tenait trois morceaux de sucre dans sa main, faisant du surplace au dessus de la surface lisse du liquide. "Ça n'est vraiment pas compliqué. Il faut juste ajouter un petit peu de lait. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant est du sucre,'' dit-elle en ouvrant sa main. "J'ai presque fini et tu veux m'arrêter maintenant?''

Theo leva les yeux au ciel et elle vit le fantôme d'un sourire excédé sur ses lèvres. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.''

Elle sourit et lâcha le sucre dans sa boisson puis le mélangea avec une petite cuillère en argent, aspirant le liquide restant au bout de la cuillère avant de la reposer sur la table. "Je sais,'' elle acquiesça puis prit une gorgée de sa tasse, observant curieusement alors qu'il mélangeait occasionnellement le contenu de son thé, mais ne buvait pas. "Vas-tu essayer de me faire renoncer à ce mariage chaque fois que je te vois? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça va devenir ennuyeux au bout d'un moment; n'en fais pas une partie de tes vœux, s'il te plaît.''

Il rit doucement et elle trouva qu'elle aimait beaucoup ce son. Les Serpentards étaient compliqués et elle avait découvert qu'ils avaient tous leurs propres problèmes qu'elle adorait explorer. Pansy était froide et ne faisait pas confiance, alors lorsqu'elle avait finalement poussé la sorcière à l'emmener déjeuner dans un restaurant mordu, Hermione s'était sentie victorieuse. La première fois qu'elle avait pu forcer Draco à l'appeler par son prénom sans ton moqueur, elle avait fêté l'évènement. Faire sourire Theo lui donnait le même sentiment de triomphe.

"J'essaye juste d'être poli,'' lui dit-il.

"Je suis _si_ horrible que ça?'' demanda-t-elle. "Je veux dire, je sais qu'on ne se connaissait pas très bien ou… pas du tout à l'école, et je suppose que Draco était plutôt pipelette quand le sujet me concernait.''

Il renifla. "Il parlait beaucoup plus de Potter, en fait,'' dit-il en roulant des yeux. "Pour un temps à ce moment-là, tous les Serpentards de notre année avaient un pari sur quand est-ce-qu'il sortirait du placard et admettrait son amour flambant pour l'Élu,'' dit-il, un léger sourire narquois sur le visage quand Hermione rit. "J'ai gagné dix Gallions de Blaise quand il a été évident que Draco était hétéro. Enfin, là encore, j'avais triché parce que je l'avais surpris à coucher avec Pansy à la fin de la quatrième année.''

Elle grimaça. "Dégueu.''

Il rit. "Et tu ne les as pas vus.''

Elle secoua la tête et prit une autre gorgée de café. "Je les ai surpris elle et Ron,'' avoua-t-elle. "Je peux toujours dire dégueu.''

Ils partagèrent un moment silencieux d'amusement avant qu'il n'admette, "Je ne t'ai jamais détestée. Je n'en ai jamais eu rien à faire du statut du sang ou toutes ces conneries.''

Son sourire disparut instantanément. "Tu étais… est… je… c'est compliqué,'' dit-elle en soupirant bruyamment. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. Tu es un Serpentard, mais - sans vouloir offenser tes amis - tu es le moins glauque et le moins enfoiré que j'aie rencontré à l'exception de Daphné.

Il sourit, clairement prenant ses mots comme un compliment. "Une fois, elle a transformé Goyle en crapaud et a essayé de faire croire à Londubat que c'était son familier. Ne penses pas que Daphné soit une innocente Serdaigle mal répartie ou quelque chose du genre. Elle est formidable.''

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent au récit de l'histoire et elle se fit une note mentale de demander à Daphné et peut-être à Neville, ce qu'il en était plus tard. "Mais Draco a toujours été un crétin,'' dit-elle. "Même Blaise était un snob absolu qui n'aurait jamais donné à une Née-Moldue la moindre minute de son temps à moins qu'elle n'ait une amie sang-mêlé qu'il voulait sauter. Pansy n'a jamais été discrète quant à ses opinions,'' dit-elle avant de le regarder à nouveau, se trouvant encore une fois à regarder les variations de couleurs au fond de ses yeux. "Et là, il y a toi. Je ne sais pas qui, ni ce que vous êtes, ni où vous vous positionnez Theodore Nott.''

Il avala sa salive alors qu'il la fixait comme si elle était un puzzle qu'il voulait décrypter elle aussi.

-"Alors demande-moi,'' lui dit-il. '"Est-ce-que ce n'est pas ce à quoi ces rendez-vous café sont censés servir?''

 _''Nous nous marions dans un peu plus d'un mois,'' avaient dit Hermione et Theo quand ils étaient sortis de l'alcôve du petit-déjeuner la veille, contrat de mariage en main. Quand il fut clair qu'elle commençait à paniquer, Daphné prit le contrôle et insista pour que Theo et Hermione se rencontrent tous les deux, tous seuls, au moins une fois par jour pour apprendre à se connaître._

 _Draco s'était moqué d'elle et avait dit quelque chose comme quoi le monde ne se plierait pas toujours aux besoins d'Hermione Granger juste parce que quelque chose la mettait mal à l'aise, et puis il avait commencé à citer des statistiques sur les mariages arrangés de sang-purs et à quel point elle et Theo devraient arrêter de se comporter comme des bébés par rapport à la situation._

 _Elle se fit une note mentale de placer un canard dans son bureau le lundi suivant._

\- "Apprendre à nous connaîttre, oui.'' Hermione acquiesca, buvant une autre gorgée de son café et notant encore une fois que Theo n'avait pas touché son thé. "Tu n'en as rien à faire du statut du sang?'' demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. "Non. Jamais eu rien à faire.''

\- "Pourquoi?''

Il la fixa, incrédule. "Parce que je suis assez intelligent pour savoir queça ne signifie rien du tout?'' proposa-t-il. "Nous avons tous été éduqués par nos parents; c'est là que les enfants reçoivent les fondations de leurs connaissances. _Nos_ parents, je veux dire les Serpentard de notre année, étaient des puristes du sang bourrés de préjugés qui étaient vraisemblablement comme ça parce que _leurs_ parents étaient ainsi et ça continue à remonter en arrière et en arrière jusqu'à la peur originelle des Nés-moldus soit créée.'' Il secoua la tête comme si c'était un sujet dont il avait parlé avant et qu'il trouvait désolant. "Et vraiment, qui sait ce que c'était parce que tout compte-rendu détaillé a été perdu au cours des années et tordu pour servir les propos de n'importe quelle personne racontant l'histoire.'' Ses yeux se perdirent brièvement sur la Marque sur son bras.

"Nos parents nous ont appris à haïr les Moldus et les Nés-moldus. Ils ont tous ajoutés leurs petites notes sur les lessons aussi. Les parents de Daphné étaient un peu plus relâchés sur le sujet avec elle et Astoria tant qu'elles ne se mariaient pas en dessous de leur condition.''

Hermione renifla à cette déclaration. Elle tenait pour un fait avéré que les parents de Daphné étaient excités à l'idée de savoir qu'elle allait devenir la femme de Harry Potter. Certainement pas en dessous de sa condition.

"La mère de Blaise lui a appris que les Nés-moldus étaient utiles mais répugnants,'' continua Theo, levant les yeux au ciel en parlant. "Les parents de Pansy lui ont appris que les Nés-moldus étaient des voleurs de magie et devaient être punis. Draco… et bien,'' il toussota. "nous savons tous que les Malfoy ont un ego impressionnant. Il a appris qu'il était au dessus de tout le monde, ce qui évidemment incluait chacun d'entre nous; cela rendait le fait d'être son ami très difficile au début.''

\- "C'est _toujours_ difficile,'' lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit et elle sentit un étrange serrement nerveux dans son estomac.

\- "Mais on lui a dit que les Nés-moldus étaient les plus bas des plus bas et qu'interagir avec eux le salirait. Endoctrinement irréfléchi d'enfants,''dit-il avant de finalement amener la tasse de thé à se lèvres et de boire. "C'est _ça_ qui est répugnant.''

Elle lui sourit, se demandant si toutes les conversations avec son futur mari seraient aussi intéressantes. Il était intelligent, e qui était l'un des traits que Draco lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait tout d'abord essayé de lui suggérer ce fol arrangement. Une part d'elle voulait espérer. "Et toi? Comment tu y as échappé?''

Il se crispa légèrement. "Je n'y ai pas échappé.'' dit-il et sa mâchoire se serra. "Mais mon père a essayé de m'appendre à haïr les Moldus et les Nés-moldus avec le bout d'une ceinture,'' avoua-t-il et il la vit flancher en réaction. "On dirait qu'il m'a juste appris à _le_ détester lui et tout ce qu'il soutenait.''

Hermione resta bouche bée. "Je…''

\- "N'aie pas pitié de moi.''

Elle secoua sa tête, pensant à Sirius et Remus. Au moment où le nom de Sirius avait été lavé de toute accusation, il avait déménagé du Square Grimmauld, l'offrant intégralement à Harry et avait avoué qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter de vivre dans la maison de son enfance pendant une seule seconde supplémentaire à cause de tous les souvenirs. Il déménagea avec Remus le lendemain. Les restes de maltraitance étaient évidents dans le parrain d'Harry, et Hermione avait naïvement présumé que de telles horreurs faisaient partie du passé. Mais Theo, un de des camarades de classe, avait été élevé similairement. "Je ne te prendrais pas en pitié,'' dit-elle, ne sachant pas à quel point elle croyait ses propres mots. "J'était juste surprise, c'est tout. Donc, si tu pensais comme ça, comment as-tu fini à Serpentard?''

Il secoua la tête, essayant de cacher le fait qu'elle l'avait clairement offensé. "Ça n'est pas juste une Maison pour les cons, tu sais.''

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Je sais,'' dit-elle en grimaçant. "Je suis désolée, c'était malpoli de ma part.'

\- "Compréhensible,'' dit-il sur un ton de pardon. "Surtout en prenant en compte ce que ma Maison t'as fait subir à travers les années.''

\- "Pas tous.'' dit-elle. "Surtout Draco et Pansy, et je leur ai clairement pardonné.''

\- "Vraiment?''

Elle réfléchit à la question et soupira. "J'ai mes moments. Je peux voir logiquement qu'ils étaient juste des enfants et que pour la plus grande partie, ils ne savent faire que ça. Ils se sont améliorés avec les années, donc je suppose que c'était leurs cerveaux qui ont pris du temps à rassembler les pièces de puzzle.''

Il but une autre gorgée de conté et Hermione sourit en remarquant que la chaleur du liquide apportait un peu de couleur à ses joues. "J'ai essayé de les éduquer quand je pouvais.'' admit-il.

\- "Toi?'' demanda-t-elle. " _Tu es_ la raison pour laquelle ils ont commencé à changer?''

Il acquiesça. "Laisse-moi te demander, comment ça faisait d'être la seule personne intelligente à Gryffondor?''

Elle resta bouche bée et elle le gronda. "Ça n'est pas juste, je n'étais pas -''

\- "J'étais en classe avec vous, Hermione,'' dit-il, la coupant. "Tu l'étais. Au moins au début. Le reste de ta Maison était trop occupé à jouer à la Bataille Explosive, discuter de Quidditch ou faire péter des chaudrons pour casser un livre. _Tu es_ la raison pour laquelle ils ont commencé, n'est-ce-pas?''

Elle tenta de cacher le léger boost d'ego qu'elle avait ressenti à ses mots mais ne tente pas de nier. Elle essaya, cependant, de diminuer ses actions. "Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry et Ron échouent.''

Il rit et le son était fort et plein de vie, ce qui était bien, sachant qu'il avait toujours l'air d'être aux portes de la mort. "Tu étais tellement inquiète au sujet de leurs résultats de B.U.S.E., vraiment? '' demanda-t-il avec un sourire "Ou crevais-tu d'envie d'avoir des gens au même niveau de compréhension que toi? Quelqu'un à qui te comparer et avec qui discuter?''

Elle mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour quelques secondes et concéda, "un peu des deux.''

\- "Et bien, j'étais pareil,'' dit-il. "Sauf qu'à ma connaissance, Potter et Weasley se _plaignaient_ que tu les aides pendant que _mes_ amis devaient payer pour le privilège de mon tutorat.''

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. "Ils te _payaient_ pour que tu les tutore?''

"Tutorat n'était peut-être pas le bon mot,'' nota-t-il à voix haute puis il prit un moment pour trouver la bonne manière de le formuler, "Ils me payaient pour que je reste au dessus d'eux niveau études. J'étais disponible pour aider si nécessaire mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient trop fiers pour oser demander, ce qui les poussait seulement à étudier plus dur.''

Des souvenirs d'elle faisant la même chose à Ron et Harry pendant leurs six ans à Poudlard emplirent sa mémoire. Constants rappels de devoirs, rester en avance par rapport à eux pour voir s'ils avaient fini leur journaux de Divination et tableaux de constellation, ré-écrivant leurs essais et leur enseignant des charmes de vérification d'orthographe quand les plumes de Fred et George avaient arrêté de marcher. Tout du long, les garçons se plaignaient et pleurnichait parce qu'elle les maternait. "Ils te _payaient_ pour leur faire la morale sur leurs devoirs? Comment as-tu fait ça?''

Theo sourit fièrement. "Il se peut que j'aie lancé une rumeur selon laquelle si une sorcière ou un sorcier n'obtenait pas assez de B.U.S.E., le Ministère plaçait un sort sur eux pour les transformer en Cracmol.''

Hermione renifla. "Qui croirait quelque chose d'aussi ridicule?''

\- "Crabbe et Goyle,'' dit-il et elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. "Une fois que je les ai assez terrifiés, le mot a traversé la maison et c'est devenu une histoire de pression du groupe. Draco, Blaise et tous les autres savaient que c'était n'importe quoi mais ils n'allaient pas être les étranges prenant position contre la Maison. D'où, des scores aux B.U.S.E. corrects, des amis qui parlaient d'autre chose que de Quidditch, et des points en plus pour ma Maison parce que nous pouvions répondre à toutes les questions en classe. Quoique _vous_ ayez mis un bon arrêt à mes plans pour gagner la Coupe des Quatres Maisons chaque année.''

\- "Tu as utilisé de la propagande pour forcer tes amis à faire quelque chose de bon,'' dit-elle, secouant sa tête, choquée. "C'est… Mon dieu, est-ce-que je vais être la femme du Ministre de la Magie, un jour?''

Theo rit et secoua la tête, levant les mains au ciel en signe d reddition. "Si tu décides de _ne pas_ m'épouser. _Je_ suis parfaitement heureux avec mon petit monde de Briseur de Sortilèges.''

Elle sourit. "Parles-m'en.''

Il secoua la tête. "Nan. Je n'ai pas arrêté de parler. C'est ton tour. Parle moi de ton boulot.''

Elle but une autre gorgée de son café qui devenait finalement froid. "Je travaille dans le Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques.''

\- "Division Êtres, c'est ça?'' demanda-t-il et elle acquiesça. "Pourquoi _cette D_ ivision? Je ne voudrais pas te confondre avec le reste des filles de notre année qui étaient fans de licornes, mais en général les gens se dirigent plutôt vers la sections animaux dans le DRCCM, non?''

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est parce que chaque petit garçon veut être dresseur de dragons quand il sera grand et que ceux qui ne sont pas sélectionnés veulent réguler et restreindre ceux qui le sont. Je suis allée dans la Division Êtres pour aider à prendre position pour les droits des loup-garous et des elfes de maison.''

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Theo. "Je me souviens du problème des elfes de maison, à l'école. Tu les avais tous terrifiés, tu le sais, ça?''

Elle rougit au souvenir, et fixa attentivement ses pieds. "Maintenant, oui.''

\- "Donc tu n'essayes pas de tous les libérer?'' dit-il, la titillant. "Pixy risquerait d'avoir une très longue conversation avec toi sur ce sujet.''

\- "Non'', lui-dit-elle. "Je n'aime pas l'idée de posséder des elfes ou _n'importe quel_ Être. Mais j'ai fini par respecter les liens qui sont présents entre des elfes de maison et des sorciers. Maintenant, j'essaye juste de m'assurer qu'ils sont bien traités. Je crois que Pixy est bien-traitée''

\- "Pas grâce à moi,'' admit Theo. " _Elle_ prend soin de _moi._ '', dit-il, mais son ton n'impliquait pas la façon habituelle dont un elfe de maison prenait soin de son maître. Il avait en fait l'air coupable de ses mots, comme s'il était un fardeau pour son elfe. "Et au sujet de sloups-garous?''

Hermione sourit. "Notre professeur de Défense de troisième année était… euh… est un loup-garou. Il est maintenant directer du DRCCM et un très bon ami.''

\- "Donc tu as un intérêt personnel,'' dit Theo en finissant sa tasse de thé."Dis-moi, est-ce-que tous les Gryffondors se baladent comme ça dans la rue en sauvant des gens?''

Elle haussa les épaules. "Certaines personnes ont besoin d'être sauvées.''

Il fronça les sourcils. "Comme moi.''

Elle le fixa pendant un moment, notant qu'il n'y avait plus de thé et elle se sentit comme si elle avait contribué à quelque chose d monumental en le distrayant assez longtemps pour qu'il le boive. Ca n'était pas du tout nutritif mais il avait l'air tellement mal et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à sa mère, si elle était passée par ces morceaux de maladie ou elle ne pouvait rien boire ni manger.

Cette pensée la faisait souffrir et elle tenta de refouler ses émotions avant que Theo ne commence à poser des questions.

\- "Si ça te fait plaisir,'' dit-elle doucement, "peut-être qu'un jour, je _te_ laisserais _me_ sauver.''


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 **8 Mars 2004**

Lundi matin arriva et Hermione se prépara pour le travail comme si c'était une journée normale, faisant de son mieux pour oublier qu'elle était fiancée à un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine qui était également un ex-Mangemort et qui, en fait, était en train de mourrir à cause de ce dernier fait.

Elle essaya aussi d'oublier que sa mère était également en train de mourrir à cause d'une rare maladie mortelle que les docteurs Moldus n'arrivaient pas à enrayer.

Après sa rencontre avec Theo la veille, elle était rentrée chez elle et avait avalé trois tasses de café tout en parcourant le classeur de recherches que son père lui avait donné concernant les notes des médecins de sa mère. Après avoir regardé chaque rapport de consultation, chaque note, chaque prescription, et chaque scanner, Hermione ferma le classeur en un claquement sourd et quitta son appartement de mauvaise humeur.

Elle transplana au point d'apparition le plus proche du quartier Moldu et marcha le kilomètre qui la séparait de la bibliothèque municipale dans l'espoir de pouvoir trouver quelque chose d'utile sur les maladies moldues. Elle utilisa leur ordinateur pour commander des livres et envoyer des e-mails aux spécialistes que ses parents n'avaient peut-être pas pu contacter.

Après avoir reçu des nouvelles de son père, tôt le matin même, disant que sa mère était dans un bon jour et de bonne humeur, Hermione se détendit et quitta la bibliothèque pour le Ministère, pressée de se replonger dans la paperasse et de prétendre que les trois derniers jours n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Elle fut fortement déçue.

\- « Granger! Malfoy! » appela Amos Diggory.

Soupirant et étirant son cou et ses épaules après avoir passé l'heure précédente à fixer le même dossier de brevet pour la potion de Tue-Loup, Hermione était avide de changement de sujet, même si cela signifiait avoir affaire à Malfoy et Diggory. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Amos qu'elle aurait à gérer ce jour-là.

\- « Lupin vous veut tout les deux dans son bureau, » dit Diggory, pointant du doigt vers une porte close sur laquelle une plaque officielle indiquait _Remus Lupin, Directeur de la DRCCM._

Elle ignora poliment le « Bonjour Granger » de Malfoy et frappa doucement à la porte avant de rentrer, remarquant Remus assis à son bureau, doigts croisés et le regard inquiet. Normalement ce regard signifiait qu'il y avait eu une attaque de loup-garou et qu'Hermione serait bientôt envoyée sur le terrain pour interroger les témoins et s'occuper de diriger les soins pour d'éventuels survivants. Mais Kingsley et Harry se tenaient debout à côté de lui. Le Ministre arborait sa tête des mauvais jours et Harry avait l'air ennuyé.

\- « Que se passe-t-il? demanda-t-elle.

\- J'ai essayé d'expliquer mais — commença Harry avant d'être coupé par Kingsley.

\- Quelqu'un du Département des Archives civiles a rempli un formulaire de signalement ce matin, expliqua le Ministre en poussant un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau de Remus. Un formulaire déclarant qu'il y avait une chance qu'Hermione Granger soit sous le joug de l'Imperius ou plus probablement illégalement sous l'influence d'un Philtre d'Amour.

Hermione, incapable de se retenir, éclata de rire.

\- Je suppose que _je_ suis le suspect? gronda Draco derrière elle. Est-ce-que vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est un Philtre d'Amour que je lui ai fait boire? demanda-t-il, fixant la sorcière essoufflée. Ressemble plus à un philtre d'Alihotsy. Cause l'hystérie.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Mr. Malfoy

\- _Elle_ trouve ça drôle, fit remarquer Draco.

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et soupira en s'asseyant face à Remus dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de son bureau. Elle leva les yeux vers lui en lui souriant.

\- Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce-qu'un seul de ces misérables, dit-elle, désignant le reste de la pièce, t'as seulement demandé comment tu allais après la pleine lune de Samedi ou est-ce-qu'ils ont juste posé des piles et des piles de bêtises sur ton bureau en te disant qu'il fallait me surveiller?

Le loup-garou eut un sourire en coin.

\- Je vais bien Hermione, merci, dit-il. Mais je suis inquiet. ajouta-t-il aussitôt. Ce document dit que tu a signé un contrat de mariage avec un ex-Mangemort connu des services du Ministère.

\- _Ex-_ Mangemort, dit Draco avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Oh, vous l'avez dit, nota-t-il. Désolé, un peu trop l'habitude de corriger les gens. Il eut un lourd soupir avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Donc je suppose que Potter a expliqué les circonstances de l'arrangement?

Harry fit signe que non.

\- Non, on m'a dit que j'étais trop proche de la situation mais comme je ne voulais pas que la rumeur se propage et qu'il fallait un Auror pour accompagner Kingsley, je me suis porté volontaire, dit-il. Mieux vaut moi que Ron, fais-moi confiance, dit-il, catégorique.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème Monsieur le ministre assura Hermione à Kingsley. Le document est exact. J'ai signé un contrat de marriage avec Theodore Nott ce week-end. Draco a fait les papiers et Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient tous présents. Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass étaient là aussi leur dit-elle. Je ne suis pas sous l'influence de l'Imperius et je n'ai pas consommé de Philtre d'Amour.

\- Hermione, dit Kingsley. Il a été suggéré que —

\- Qui a fait le signalement? demanda-t-elle, l'interrompant.

\- L'employée du bureau qui était de service ce matin: Mademoiselle Marietta Edgecombe, répondit Kingsley.

Hermione grimaça.

\- Saloperie de fouineuse, grinça-t-elle. Elle a signé la clause de confidentialité quand elle a commencé à travailler ici, n'est-ce-pas? demanda-t-elle. Si qui que ce soit essaierait de la contourner, ça serait bien elle. Je le sais, j'ai écrit cette chose moi-même quand le directeur du département a appris que j'avais un talent pour mêler des sorts à la paperasse.

Kingsley secoua la tête.

\- Mademoiselle Edgecombe a signé tous les papiers et dit qu'elle ne cherchait que votre meilleur intérêt quand elle a vu que —

\- Est-ce-qu'elle a toujours une frange qui lui couvre le front? demanda Hermione avec un sourire mesquin. Harry gloussa bruyamment, le forçant à couvrir sa bouche quand le Ministre de la Magie se retourna et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, dit Hermione. Je suis certaine que Mademoiselle Edgecombe était très inquiète pour mon bien-être quand elle a vu que j'allais me marier. Dit-elle, sarcastique, avant de lever les yeux aux ciel. Une nouvelle sensationnelle, ça, Hermione Granger, fiancée à un riche sang-pur.

Remus se racla la gorge dans une tentative de cacher l'amusement dans sa voix lorsqu'il parla.

\- Hermione… malheureusement, quelqu'un _a_ rempli un formulaire de signalement de cette nature, suggérant que tu as été magiquement forcée à signer ce document, et nous sommes forcés d'enquêter. Comme il n'y a aucune preuve, j'ai demandé à ce que cela reste à l'intérieur du département et à ce que seuls ceux d'entre nous présents dans la pièce ne s'en chargent, à mois que…

\- A moins que - après un interrogatoire- il ne s'avère que j'ai fait quelque chose à Granger, » Draco termina la phrase et toussota, offensé. Très bien, envoyez le Veritasérum, que je puisse retourner au travail. Officiellement, nous sommes toujours tous les deux en pause, ajouta-t-il. Je ne sacrifierais pas ma paie parce qu'une idiote aux Archives Civiles a décidé de lancer des accusations dans ma direction.

\- Non, dit Hermione. Si vous allez utiliser un sérum de vérité, j'exige Loqi Facilis. Fred et George l'ont conçu, je sais que le Ministère en a en réserve et il est connu pour être moins traumatisant pour le consommateur. Je répondrais honnêtement aux questions, mais je ne déballerais pas tous mes secrets, surtout étant donné qu'il s'agit de ma vie privée, insista-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et prenant une inspiration indignée.

Kingsley approuva puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Pourrais-tu…

L'auror acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher le sérum de vérité.

\- Donc… dit Remus, essayant de briser la glace. Quand sera le mariage?

Hermione lui sourit, plus que jamais heureuse que le loup-garou ait acquis ce poste. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer être forcée de gérer la situation avec Amos Diggory à sa place.

\- 21 Avril, lui dit-elle. Deux semaines avant une pleine lune, pour que tu puisses venir et j'espère que tu le feras, dit-elle avec un sourire. Peut-être que Teddy pourrait porter les alliances.

Les yeux écarquillés de Remus révélaient sa surprise à la proximité de la date mais il choisit de ne pas la questionner à ce sujet. Hermione suppose qu'il ne voulait pas sous-entendre qu'elle était enceinte et vraisemblablement l'offenser en l'interrogeant à ce sujet.

\- Il adorerait ça, dit Remus. Quelles couleurs avez vous choisies? Dora et moi pourrions lui demander de changer la couleur de ses cheveux.

Hermione fit un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir une personne dans sa vie qui n'allait pas faire une montagne de la situation. Elle n'eut pas la chance de lui répondre avant qu'Harry ne revienne dans la pièce, portant deux petites fioles remplies d'un liquide rose pétillant, se distinguant de l'habituel aspect du Véritasérum.

\- Il a toujours le goût de Piña Colada? demanda-t-elle, tendant la main vers une fiole.

Harry rit et secoua la tête en regardant Hermione avaler la potion et reporter son attention vers Kingsley pendant que lui-même tendait la seconde fiole à Draco.

\- Quel est votre nom? demanda Kingsley pour verifier que la potion marchait.

Hermione tenta de dire un mensonge, comme le protocole l'exigeait, mais le sérum de vérité l'en empêcha.

\- Hermione Jean Granger, répondit-elle. Bientôt Nott, je suppose, ajouta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je changerais mon nom ou pas. Y-a-t-il des lois à ce sujet?

Draco lui répondit.

\- Non, mais c'est très choquant socialement de ne pas le faire. Tout héritier né doit avoir le nom de Théo. En parlant de noms, le mien est… Draco Lucius Malfoy. Et je suis offensé d'avoir à faire tout ça. Pour ce qu'on en sait, _Potter_ aurait pu empoisonner Granger.

\- Je te demande pardon? Harry jeta un regard noir à Draco.

\- Quoi? Ce serait le crime parfait. Qui _te_ soupçonnerait?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Question suivante s'ili vous plaît.

Kingsley soupira bruyamment.

\- Hermione, avez-vous de votre propre volonté signé un contrat, acceptant de vous marier avec Theodore Nott, Mangemort connu des services du Ministère?

\- _Ex_ -Mangemort, répondit Hermione. Et oui, j'ai signé ce contrat de mon plein gré. J'en ai écrit une bonne partie, aussi. Vous remarquerez que si Théo et moi mourrons tous les deux, nos deux coffres à Gringotts seront répartis entre différentes associations, dit-elle, tapotant de l'index ladite clause devant elle.

\- Avez-vous été victime de chantage ou vous a-t-on forcé à faire cet arrangement? »

Hermione prit un moment pour penser à sa réponse, heureuse d'avoir pris cette version du sérum plutôt que celle qui l'aurait forcée à dire toute la vérité.

\- Non, dit-elle avant d'ajouter. J'ai signé ce contrat de mon plein gré.

Kingsley, suspicieux, se tourna et regarda Draco.

\- Draco, avez vous fait du chantage ou autrement forcé Mademoiselle Granger à signer ce contrat?

Draco se mordit la lèvre au sang avant de siffler.

Nnn…Oui.

Hermione grogna.

\- D'accord, il y a eu un _tout petit peu_ de chantage au départ mais j'ai signé ce contrat de ma propre volonté et pas parce que Malfoy m'a piégé. Il s'est juste comporté comme l'imbécile arrogant qu'il est.

Remus fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur sa table.

\- Hermione, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ta relation avec Mr. Nott. Êtes vous sortis ensemble? demanda-t-il avec curiosité, son ton impliquant qu'il était un ami et non pas un interrogateur.

\- Pas longtemps, répondit-elle.

\- Est-tu amoureuse de lui? demanda Kingsley, curieux également.

Hermione grogna.

\- Pas encore.

\- Tu penses que tu pourrais l'être? demanda Harry, oubliant qu'elle était sous véritasérum.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je… p-p-peux voir un futur où… merde. Oui! D'accord? Merde Harry! Oui, je pourrais très facilement tomber amoureuse de Theo. Il est brillant et j'adore discuter avec lui et Luna a raison, il est incroyablement bien foutu, dit-elle, jetant un regard complice Draco avant de se lever pour aller frapper son meilleur ami. Je suis sous sérum de vérité, abruti! Ne me pose pas de questions officieuses !

Draco riait aux éclats.

\- Granger, amoureuse d'un ex-Mangemort? Oh mon dieu, c'est encore plus drôle que ce que je pensais.

Elle se retourna et le frappa aussi dans le bras avant de regarder à nouveau Kingsley.

\- Est-ce-qu'on est en train de juger ma vie sentimentale, maintenant? Je vais me marier avec Theo Nott et mes raisons sont mon problème. Je ne suis pas en danger. Malfoy a été un abruti quand il l'a suggéré mais j'ai choisi de le faire toute seule. Maintenant, puisque mon futur mariage ne gène pas mon travail, puis-je y retourner?

\- En fait, dit Remus avec une grimace. Reste peut-être ici jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion s'estompent. Draco, tu peux partir. Je doute fortement que tu caches tes opinions sur les gens du département, sous l'effet de la potion ou non. » ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

Hermione sourit en regardant Kingsley, Harry et Draco s'en aller, fermant la porte du bureau de Remus derrière eux. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione se pencha en avant et posa son front sur le bureau de Remus avant d'émettre un grognement agacé.

\- Merlin, j'espérais vraiment ne pas avoir à gérer ça aujourd'hui.

\- Alors, dit Remus, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Tu veux me dire ce qui est _vraiment_ en train de se passer?

Hermione réalisa qu'il avait posé la question de telle sorte qu'elle ne soit pas obligée d'en parler si elle ne le souhaitait pas, mais franchement, elle avait toujours eu confiance en ses opinions. « Je peux te demander de ne rien dire à personne de ce que je vais te dire? »

Remus acquiesça. Pour la femme qui n'a révélé à personne que j'étais un loup-garou pendant sa troisième année? Il lui sourit.

Pour être honnête, j'ai _fini_ par le dire à Ron et Harry, confessa-t-elle. Ma mère est mourante.

Le sourire de Remus disparu immédiatement. « Oh, Hermione, » il se leva et la rejoint de l'autre côté du bureau en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis désolé, dit-il, la serrant plus fort lorsqu'elle retourna l'étreinte. Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire?

Elle secoua la tête. Ils ont déjà épuisé tous les moyens Moldus et magiques. Là, maintenant, elle dit qu'elle veut juste vivre sa vie aussi normalement que possible, renifla-t-elle, tentant de ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Les médecins et les médicomages disent qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps il lui reste avant le pire, donc elle veut surtout profiter du temps qu'il lui reste.

Remus se renfrogna. Tu as besoin de prendre un congé?

Hermione rit jaune. Elle piquerait une colère incroyable si j'arrêtais de travailler pour la chouchouter. Ils me veulent à peine autour de la maison dans l'état actuel des choses. Je ne suis autorisée à venir que pour rendre une visite, notre dîner familial hebdomadaire ou, comme ce week-end, je suis supposée amener Theo.

Le loup-garou la fixa en silence pour une minute avant de reposer la question. Veux-tu me parler de ce qu'il se passe avec ce mariage?

Theo a besoin de se marier. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails, parce que franchement, ce n'est pas à moi de les donner. Ca serait comme Tonks racontant au monde les détails de ta lycanthropie. dit-elle avant de sourire tristement quand une lumière de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de Remus. Mais.. j'ai accepté de le faire parce que, dans l'urgence du moment, j'ai imprudemment dit à ma mère que j'étais déjà lancée quand elle a commencé à pleurer en disant qu'elle ne vivrait jamais assez vieille pour me voir me marier ou avoir des enfants.

Remus grimaça. Ouch.

\- Ouais.

\- Tu pourrais lui dire la vérité, suggéra-t-il. Tu peux toujours revenir en arrière.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement. J'y ai déjà pensé et… je pourrais faire bien pire que Theo Nott. C'est un homme bien, dit-elle, secouant la tête. En fait, je suis plutôt triste que la guerre et les rivalités inter-maisons aient fait qu'on ne puisse pas devenir amis à Poudlard. J'aurais pu avoir une vraie aide pour mes B.U.S.E.S plutôt que de rester au dessus du niveau de Ron et Harry et de —

\- Faire une crise d'hystérie absolue doublée d'un burn-out? suggéra Remus avec un sourire complice.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais sourit. Me retrouver un peu dépassée par le boulot, le corrigea-t-elle avant de rire. Oh, Remus, dans quoi est-ce-que je me suis embarquée? demanda-t-elle.

\- Un marriage, répondit-il, le même sourire toujours incrusté sur son visage. Ce n'est pas si mal, tu sais. Quelqu'un avec qui partager tes pensées à la fin d'une journée. Quelqu'un de chaud à côté de qui dormir. L'amour est une chose plutôt sympathique et je suis sûre qu'il pourra être là si tu y mets du tien, offra-t-il.

Hermione sourit.

\- Le sexe n'est pas mal non plus, n'est-ce-pas?

Remus rit en réponse.

-Et bien, je n'allais rien dire mais…

\- Merci, gloussa-t-elle. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui n'en ferait pas une montagne. Juste quelqu'un qui me dirait que j'ai pris ma décision et que je peux y arriver. Harry et Ron me surveillent et autant que j'aime Ginny et Daphne, elles peuvent être juste… trop.

\- Le vieux et sage loup-garou est de bon conseil, dit Remus avec un sourire. Retourne au travail.

Hermione sourit et se leva, le gratifiant d'une parodie de salut.

\- Oui Monsieur, bien Monsieur !

Elle quitta le bureau de Remus et commença par prendre une pause, voulant être absolument certaine qu'elle n'éclaterait pas en sanglots après avoir parlé à quelqu'un de l'état de sa mère.

Après une calme promenade de vingt minutes au travers du Ministère, Hermione revint à sa table de travail pour y trouver un énorme vase rempli de jonquilles, de glaïeuls et d'iris. Elle sourit à la vue des fleurs, heureuse de ne pas voir quelque chose d'aussi cliché que des roses rouges. Elle demanderait plus tard à Luna la symbolique de chaque fleur et serait agréablement surprise d'entendre la sorcière blonde répondre: Jonquilles pour de nouveaux départs, glaïeuls pour la fidélité et l'honneur et iris, particulièrement ces bleus-là, signifient l'espoir.

Tout en lisant la carte accrochée au bouquet, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses joues se colorer de rose.

 _Hermione,_

 _Draco m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin après votre réunion et m'a informé que tu avais tapé sur les doigts du Ministre de la Magie pour prendre ma défense. Je me demande — dans cette étrange situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes retrouvés — quand est-ce-que tu m'autoriseras à faire quelque chose pour toi. Dîne avec moi?_

 _Contractuellement (je me moque) Vôtre,_

 _Theo Nott._


End file.
